One Hundred Moments
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: One hundred oneshots surrounding Kim and Skull, my favorite unofficial Power Rangers couple. Story 13: Defender-Skull becomes an unfortunate casualty of a battle. When he is injured something within Kimberly snaps. Warning: Very violent chapter.
1. Perfection

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

This story is a compilation of one-shots focusing on Kimberly and Skull. I really liked the interaction between the two and there are so few stories about them, so I decided to combine a bunch of one-shots that have piled up in my head into one story. I'll try to update often, but for starters here is the first story.

* * *

His eyes watched the swan dancing before him. Technically she called it step-aerobics, but the way her body twirled and swayed reminded him more of a dance. Her long legs hit each step with the right amount of force, each toe in synchrony with the music. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but a few strands broke free and bounced about her face. The pink stockings accentuated every muscle in her leg. The backline of her leotard swooped down to the center of her back. He enjoyed watching when her face turned from him displaying her toned back. Her arms swooped up above her head then down by her hips, then swirled around her waist. Her movements were perfect. She herself was an incarnate of perfection.

The music ended along with the movements. The teenage boy sighed; he could watch her dance forever. The girl clapped her hands and turned to face the crowd standing sloppily behind her. Her smile congratulated the lot of them with encouraging thoughts of their performance. The guy watching snorted as he thought of how the bunch looked like chickens pecking for grain when compared to the pink crane standing in front.

She dismissed the group and turned to face the table where her friends usually waited for her to accompany them. Her eyes fell down to the communicator that had been programmed to give the time. The hour agreed with her notions that they should have already arrived. Concern took hold of her which soon passed knowing she would have been notified if any of them were in danger. She glanced around the youth center to find teens, most of which she knew by name, performing many activities, but not one face belonged to her closest friends. Her eyes narrowed and she groaned when her vision caught the young boy whose eyes always seemed to be fixed on her. She concluded by the goofy smile that he had been watching her dance again.

She fought with the idea of leaving on her own. Unless she climbed the railing, which would have been way to obvious, there was no other chance of steering away from him. The boy turned around in his seat, his body positioned at the right angle so that he would meet her when she passed by. If ever there was a time for an attack to divert the boy's attention, now would be the opportune moment.

At last two of her best friends walked through the door before she had the misfortune of having to speak to the scrawny punk whose lips parted with words meant for her. The burly boys, one dressed in red slacks and a red and blue flannel shirt and the other in black jeans and a multicolored dress shirt that buttoned down the middle, made their way over to the pink princess.

The tiny boy let out a small sigh and turned his attention back to the milkshake smothered in whipped cream that sat on the table in front of him. He wondered how the sweet concoction had yet to wind up on neither him nor his best friend who sat stuffing his face with a hoagie in the chair next to him.

She waltzed by him without having to give him the slightest glance.

"Give it up, Skull, she's not interested in you," the larger of the two spoke in between chewing.

Specks of masticated food flew from his mouth and landed on Skull's cheek. Skull wiped away the saturated crumbs and blew into the green straw. The milkshake bubbled, nearly splattering the cream on its owner.

She headed for the exit with the guys. The one clad in black said something that made her laugh. Her giggle pierced another arrow into Skull's heart.

"I know, Bulk," Skull said with another sigh. "I know she won't go for me, but I just wish she would just look at me." Skull placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "You know, actually look at me without hatred."

"Yeah well she thinks she's too good for you," Bulk stated.

"And why not? A queen has no business talking to a worm."

"She's no better than us," Bulk retorted. "What 'cause she's pretty and can dance and you can't. And she's strong while you're not. And she's—" Bulk ceased his words when he realized they only caused Skull pain.

"Exactly. She's perfect," Skull stated.

Skull groaned and kicked the table. The shake tilted and filled the boy's lap. Bulk laughed while Skull picked up a few napkins and began wiping away the liquid. Fortunately it was only vanilla and less likely to stain his pants. Ernie muttered about having to clean up yet another mess from his two best costumers, the only probable reason many believed the owner still allowed them to continue to eat in the building.

Skull stood up and happened to look behind him. There on the activity floor sat a white purse with pink polka dots and a white fuzzy trim. Had it belonged to anyone else he would have found it to be gaudy, yet the design matched Kimberly's personality with perfection. He twiddled his fingers for a few seconds as he pondered the options. He bit his lip as he went to retrieve the item.

"Where you going?" Bulk called after his friend.

"Have to run an errand, be right back," Skull called back.

Bulk shook his head when he noticed what object Skull clutched between his fingers. "He never learns," Bulk mumbled before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Just before he could step outside the purse's owner flew back inside, coming mere inches from smacking Skull in the face with the door.

"Skull, what are you—that's my purse!" Kimberly snapped grasping the shoulder strap.

"I know," Skull replied.

"You were trying to steal my purse!" Kimberly shouted. "That's low, even for you."

Jason and Zack peered around the doorway to catch the last few words. They decided to stay out of the squabble unless Kimberly required their assistance.

Skull attempted to clarify, "I wasn't stealing—"

"I thought you'd have better—"

"You're welcome!" Skull snapped and tossed the purse at Kimberly's face. "Next time I'll leave it there for someone to pick up and take." The boy turned and sulked away, grumbling under his breath. At that moment Kimberly realized her mistake. She placed the purse over her shoulder and gave the signal to her friends that she would join them momentarily.

"Skull, wait up!" Kimberly called.

Said male turned to meet the face of the one he so longed for.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry for what I said," Kimberly spoke trying not to make eye-contact.

"I may not be the best man, but I'm not a thief," Skull replied.

Kimberly nodded. "I understand. Gosh, I'm so, so sorry." She placed her hand upon his arm. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Skull's eyes met with Kimberly's. She was smiling. Smiling at him. For the first time since he could remember she was looking at him with something other than contempt. The heat from Skull's heart evaporated. There was no way he could remain angry at her when she asked for something he could for once grant her.

Skull nodded. "You're forgiven."

"Thanks," said Kimberly. She lifted her purse and nodded to him. "Thanks for everything."

"No, problem, Kimbo."

Kimberly giggled and thanked him again before returning to the other two. Skull watched her leave wondering if he would ever have a chance with her. Yet it remained that she was perfection. One good deed could not undo a lifetime of malicious acts, but it was a start. Perhaps if the outcome was as rewarding as what he just witnessed he could make an effort to perform more in the future. Perhaps he could never be perfect, but he could become a better person. One smile from the angel in pink unknowingly became the start of those selfless acts.


	2. Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been swamped with a play, term papers, and all that goes with graduation. Anyway, here is the new chapter.

WARNING: This chapter is extremely dark and depressing. There are some gruesome details as well as a character death. Again, this is a VERY dark chapter.

* * *

Kimberly squeezed the top of her arms as the mist spilled from her lids. The rain trickled down her cheeks in synchrony with the mournful sobs trailing from her lips. All the memories now held a black cloud overhead. The many smiles, dances, laughs, soft words spoken felt more like a vague dream. Every love song on the radio may have well been a knife severing her skin. The blood that would trail taking the memories with it. If only she could forget. If only allowed that comfort.

She glanced up at the figure in the mirror. Her arms covered with bruises from her own grasp, the red fingerprints soon to form into new ones. The empty liquor bottles she kept hidden from her parents piled up behind her winter blankets. Her tongue could only speak lies to her family and friends. No amount of alcohol could erase the image of the coffin or the blood that covered the pavement that day.

The news reporters told their many speculations of what happened without bothering to find out the truth. Kimberly wanted to scream and strangle every reporter who gave the false news. But all they had at their convenience were the lies. Too afraid to lose their week's pay so they spit out whatever sensation would bring the audiences to tears or quicken their heartbeats. There was no way the truth could ever be handed to them. Tjeir stories ranged from a hit-and-run to a strange, brutal suicide. Only five other humans knew the truth of what slew their heroic green ranger.

It was a fact known by every resident of Angel Grove that Rita was a harsh individual, a monster. Not like the monsters she sent to terrorize the city that the rangers could distinguish in a moment's time, but a true monster, evil leaking from every pore. They had not anticipated the new tactics she would try in an attempt to eliminate them. The idea was Scorpina's, a thought that struck her soon after almost losing Goldar in a similar accident. Rita questioned the possibility of the plan actually succeeding, but in her frustration she humored any idea laid in her hands.

It began with a false alarm, luring the rangers to the precise location. A monster had been created as bait and waited for its opponents to arrive. The rangers came ready to fight as usual. This creature happened to be the weakest in the book and the rangers took little time to dispose of it. Jason later admitted he realized something was off when twenty minutes into the battle Rita had yet to perform her usual tactic of enlarging their opponent.

While they were distracted with the creature Rita conjured up a spell to bind Tommy's feet to the tarmac. The spell stripped him of his powers. Tommy tried to move, yet his legs remained still. The noise from afar captured his attention. The fear racing in his heart was enough to terrify the bravest of men. The sweat poured from his face as that familiar sound of screaming rubber closed in on his position. He found his voice to be as paralyzed as his legs. He, himself barely heard the squeaks rising from his throat. His vision blurred. The aroma of burnt rubber and heavy exhaust filled his nostrils. The immense grill and headlights finally came into view. Tommy's voice found the courage to emerge. Yet Tommy's cries for help came too late. By the time the rangers discovered the monster was a trap the eighteen-wheeler turned the corner. They watched on in horror as the forty ton vehicle collided at sixty miles per hour with their beloved friend.

Kimberly blacked out. She was taken to a hospital shortly after. They released her two days later when the doctors and police gathered that the state of shock depleted her memories of what occurred. A physician and psychiatrist advised her mother that she not go to the funeral ceremonies, in which the emotional stress of seeing her boyfriend's cold body could interfere with the recovery. Detectives and heartless news reporters argued that seeing him once again could help her regain the memories of that day. The choice was ultimately Kimberly's and she wished to see Tommy one last time.

Saturday finally came.

There was an array of figures dressed in black, weeping for the one who the lights shined upon on the stage. The preacher spoke in a mournful voice, trying to keep back the sob that built up in his own throat. Tommy's reputation at the church included many volunteer hours with various programs as well as a junior teacher for the pre-K Sunday school class. Tommy's parents sat up front, his mother leaning on her husband's shoulder, loudly weeping. The mentioned man remained stoic, not speaking a word to anyone at the service. Tommy's younger brother prayed that it was all a nightmare and would soon wake up to run downstairs and find Tommy sitting at the breakfast table, downing a second helping of bacon and eggs.

Kimberly sat in the third pew from the altar with her parents. The two tissues in her hand were wringed and torn much like Tommy's body. Trini and her family sat beside the Harts. Jason's family sat in the row in front of them, Zack and Billy's a few behind. Kimberly's heart ached worse when she saw the guy she considered her brother weeping in plain view. Never once could she recall anything reducing the red ranger to tears. Kimberly stared down at her lap. The tissue pieces covered her black, knee-length skirt.

She glanced up, tears strolling down her cheek. Her mascara stained fingers wiped them in a way that Tommy had done so many times in the past. It seemed unreal. How could he have died in such a gruesome way? Kimberly grasped the edge of her skirt in her fist. Her breathing stopped and her heart raced. Rita would pay. If her eyes ever fell upon that witch she feared she would not be able to restrain herself. The thought of her fingers entwined around Rita's neck as she gasped for help behind a crushed windpipe brought her enough comfort to stop the tears.

Kimberly looked over her shoulder at the other guests who came to give their last respects. Many faces belonged to people from school, many of which she did not know. Her eyes widened when she came across two faces she knew too well. The last two she expected to see sat in the back row neatly dressed in black suits. Their hair combed back and faces void of the smiles she so often associated with their arrival. The smaller one leaned over the empty pew in front of him, his face a pale green, his eyes focused on the polished box. The other male sat with his hands folded in his lap. His face held a blank stare, almost in shock that it happened.

Kimberly turned back around as the preacher spoke a comforting verse to the crowd. He lowered his head in prayer, every other head in the room following his lead. Behind her eyelids she heard the faint sobs, murmurs from nearby lips, a voice whispering a chant. The sea of voices solemnly spoke an amen and all the heads resumed level.

A processional number played as the victim's family was escorted to the door. Mr. Oliver had a tight hold on his wife's arm as she used all her strength merely to walk without falling to the floor in tears. Her slender fingers grasped the saturated handkerchief. Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy's cousin, and two more of Tommy's friends took their posts at the coffin. Kimberly watched the boys, each of them trying to be strong for the others, yet every one of them wanting to scream out and cry. The six followed after the family, those sitting in the pews rose as the coffin passed their way. Kimberly resisted the urge to close her eyes. She knew the lid had been closed as the Oliver family decided it was best under the circumstances to have a closed casket service.

Still she wanted to see his face once more. Perhaps if she could look upon him his eyes would open and they would all realize it was only a nightmare. The boys passed her, each one giving her a look of sympathy. The black lid remained shut, the candles' flames glistened off the surface.

The rest of the party took their leave one row at a time. Kimberly kept her focus ahead. Trini's attention rested on Kimberly, yet she spoke not a word.

The mourners walked the concrete pathway until they reached the grassy field out in the churchyard. The crows sang a requiem. The casket was lowered onto the machine. Everyone stood around the empty plot, no one daring to say a word. The clouds held back the sun's teasing rays. Kimberly's hands clutched the stems of the white roses handed to her by one of the ushers as she exited the building. The preacher faced the sea of melancholic faces. He spoke a final prayer as the coffin lowered into the ground. The sound of a faint cough proved to be the only noise.

Kimberly wiped away another tear as the prayer came to an end. Tommy now resided in a world where he would feel no more pain. She knew he would watch over her and the others as they made Rita pay for what she stole.

After the Olivers had their chance to lay the floral arrangements down at the stone came Kimberly's turn. She bent down and placed the white roses beside the red ones. She held back a sob as the name etched on the rock slapped her in the face. She fought back the urge to dig her fingers into the dirt, slinging it around the other mourners, screaming for the deceased to open his eyes and follow her voice back into the sunlight.

The feeling subsided. She stood and made her way over to the side. Her mother whispered her love into her ear. Kimberly tilted her head to the side and let out a sigh followed by a swallow of collected saliva. She watched the others share their pain for what they lost. Not a single one knew what happened, they could never find out. Kimberly envied their ignorance.

A half an hour passed with Kimberly retaining her same pose. Her eyes widened when it came Bulk and Skull's turn to pay their respects. Bulk's eyelids were red from the recent rubbing. The whites found themselves lined in a similar color. He tossed the rose on the freshly piled dirt and sniffed back what would have fallen from his eyes. Skull stepped forward and sighed with the flower stem between his fingers. He bent down and placed it gently upon the pile of wilted ones. He whispered an apology to the stone that Kimberly could not hear. His hands swept away the stale tears while he apologized for all that was his fault. Bulk placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Skull stood and turned to lock eyes with Kimberly.

Kimberly felt a bit of warmth and comfort from the look in his eyes. Kimberly's knees shook and her heart felt like it was being shredded. The pain transparent on the boy's face was the same she saw every time she looked in the mirror. Guilt? Sorrow? Anger? She could not answer for Skull the same way she could not entirely answer for herself. If only she heard Tommy's cries sooner. If only she trusted the instincts that warned her that there was more to that battle than the typical fight. She knew in the back of her mind that Jason probably chastised himself even worse than she did herself over that matter.

Skull began to walk towards Kimberly. He kept a safe distance from her. He found himself unable to look her in the eyes. They stood in silence, neither one able to fully look at the other.

"I'm sorry," was all Skull could offer her.

He walked past her not making eye contact. Kimberly glanced over her shoulder. The tears finally fell from his eyes. He could not let her see him that way, out of embarrassment, but not because of his appearance.

"It's not your fault," Bulk said when the two of them were out of Kimberly's listening range. He pulled Skull into an embrace.

"I wished it," Skull said behind sobs. He wiped his eyes and nose. "I wanted something to happen that would tear them apart." Skull stared at the liquid beads now decorating his jacket. "But I never meant for this."


	3. The Price of Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay, I have been without internet access for a month now. This chapter is a bit longer than the last two.

Also, this one focuses more on Tommy and Skull, but Kimberly has a big role in it. This chapter is also my way of making up for my unfair portrayal of Tommy in other stories.

Don't forget each chapter is a story that stands on its own.

* * *

Kimberly was beautiful, there was no way to deny that. Every day he had to go through the pain of seeing her on the arm of another man. Tommy Oliver, a man who had never done him any harm, but because of the fates blessing him with Kimberly, he swore to make Tommy's life as miserable as his. He planned what he would do to annoy Tommy each day, but somehow his plots always backfired, making him look like a fool instead of the other way around.

His brown eyes watched the gorgeous auburn-haired woman walking hand-in-hand with his green clad nemesis. Her bright eyes always lit up when she was in the company of Tommy. With each day the obsession grew as well as his desire to have Kimberly for his own. In time the desire for the pink beauty died, but the obsession to harm Tommy always remained. If only once he could be allowed to laugh at the man who was so close to perfect it made him nauseas.

Skull stood in front of the bathroom mirror abhorring the person staring back from the pane. He knew Bulk's teasing was done out of a desire for attention and Skull used to feel the same way. He wanted to be noticed and loved by Kimberly, or any girl for that matter, and thought the only way to win anyone's affection was by being noticed, even in an unpleasant light. How wrong the television programs and movies from the 1980s he had grown up on had been, professing that a bad attitude was the way to a woman's heart. When he had tried to be kind and courteous the ladies found it to be humorous and the response he got was laughter. Said response triggered a reflex to do something horrendous to make up for his lost respect. One fact remained constant, they never made fun of the others, the four guys that made Angel Grove glimmer with pride.

The top boys of Angel Grove marched through the hallway. Every guy wanted to be them and nearly every girl yearned to date one of them. The four brightest male students in the school, three of them top athletes as well, and always ready to help out with any project that could better the community. They were looked upon with great admiration from most, but also with extreme loathing and envy from others who could never measure up. Eugene Skullovitch was one of these few.

The boys were laughing over the events that took place in the cafeteria. During lunch Tommy was so involved in the conversation he accidentally dropped his milk carton on the table which then proceeded to splatter on his green and white checkered shirt. Tommy parted ways with the other three, deciding to take a portion of the seven minute period to clean the stains off his new shirt.

The green ranger lacked knowledge that he was being observed by two spiteful eyes, for once other than those belonging Rita. Skull rushed inside the stall the second he saw Tommy enter the bathroom. Skull knew in the back of his mind that Tommy would not use any violence on him unless provoked, but being separated from Bulk, his unofficial bodyguard, Skull did not want to take the chances. If Tommy could read the other teenager's mind he would burst out laughing.

He grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and wet it before attempting to wipe away the milk stains. After two minutes of scrubbing and leaving behind a sopping stain in place of the white one Tommy gave up and tossed the paper towel in the nearby basket. He leaned close to the mirror to check the wound left behind from the battle with Goldar two days ago. It seemed to be healing, but the blade penetrated through the mask leaving a nice incision across his cheek. At least the painful tactics of ridding the cut of infection had finally passed now leaving nature to do the healing.

Skull watched Tommy apply a fresh Band-Aid to the cut then his eyes noticed the other battle wounds covering the green ranger's body. His knuckles were bruised and scraped along with the tops and inside of his fingers. His left elbow sported a fading green bruise about the size of a softball. Skull knew for a fact Tommy was not on any of the school or community baseball teams.

Tommy's communicator chimed. Tommy glanced around the bathroom and looked under the stalls, save the one Skull hid in, before answering.

"I read you, Zordon," Tommy spoke into his communicator.

Skull squinted and peered through the crack in the door. It seemed as if Tommy were speaking over a walkie-talkie. He never did hear the frequency static. He wondered if Tommy owned one of those cell phone devices everyone was raving about. However it appeared that Tommy was speaking into his watch. It was the same kind of watch that he and his friends all wore every day. He never did see anyone but the six of them wearing that style and no store he ever entered carried anything like that.

"Tommy, Rita has sent out a monster and is attacking Angel Grove Park," Zordon announced. "The other rangers have already gone, but they need your help."

"I'll be right there, Zordon," Tommy replied before hanging up.

Skull held back a gasp and took a deep breath. He considered pinching himself to make sure everything taking place was in fact reality and not a warped dream. Tommy grabbed the morpher off his pants and placed it in front of his body.

"Dragonzord!" Tommy yelled. The room filled with an intense green light. Skull shielded his eyes with his hand resisting the urge to peek through his fingers. When the light vanished the green power ranger stood where Tommy previously had. Tommy pressed another button on his communicator and disappeared with the light.

Skull stood with his back against the wall and his mouth gaping. He shook his head trying to take in everything that just happened. For months he and Bulk had been trying to figure out the identity of the power rangers and fate had it he would witness the transformation of his very own classmate into the green ranger. Skull caught his breath and mentally went over his many options on what to do and whether or not he should share the information with Bulk. Bulk's only intentions were to gain the cash offered in exchange for names. The odds of Tommy's five closest friends being rangers along with him were just too likely. Skull felt his lips lift into a smile. He had finally gained all the information necessary for turning the six in. If they were not already popular enough, Skull sought to give them a boost to their popularity in the community.

Skull opened the stall door and headed for the lockers where he would find Bulk. Sure enough his counterpart stood there with crossed arms, glancing at the clock on the wall wondering what could be keeping Skull. Skull came rushing down the hallway, stopping just short of crashing into Bulk.

"What you in a hurry for?" Bulk asked.

Skull opened his mouth to share the great news when a thought struck him. The information he now possessed was too valuable to just go blabbing it to anyone, especially his money hungry friend. There was something Skull desired much more than a couple grand and his picture in the newspaper. Something no amount of cash could ever buy him and he intended to get what he wanted in exchange for silence.

"Nothing," Skull replied kicking a plastic cup rolling about the floor. "Just thought it was later than it was."

Bulk stared at Skull with raised eyebrows. He exhaled then straightened up, not letting what he thought was a secret get in the way of his plan.

"I've got a new idea for how to get the rangers' identities," Bulk said leaning closer to Skull.

"Bulk, do you think maybe we shouldn't?" Skull asked.

"You scared?" Bulk asked in return.

"Well, there's always that chance we'll get hurt," Skull replied.

Bulk crossed his arms and pursed his lips having not thought about that before. It was out of sheer luck the two of them received nothing more than a few scratches during their futile investigations.

"I just don't think it's worth it," Skull said.

Bulk snorted. "But think of all the money we'll get. It's worth it. Come on."

"Can't, have a test in geography Monday," Skull protested.

"Who cares?" Bulk retorted.

"If I don't pass this one I won't be able to hang out with you this summer, so can't."

Bulk grumbled but eventually gave in to Skull's request. Skull could care less about his social studies grade, although the threat of summer school still remained. All throughout class he wondered what excuse the rangers would come in with and more so how he and Bulk missed that little clue so many times before. He grinned knowing soon the green ranger would have to succumb to his demands if he need not want his name and afterschool job to go public.

As usual the six walked through the door. And as usual it was Jason who gave their alibi which the teachers automatically believed without question. This time there excuse included needing immediate help to find props for the upcoming play. In order to cover for their story they had grabbed a few items and donated them to the director who in return wrote them a pass for class. The principal, who was covering for their ill teacher, accepted the note and nodded for them to take a seat.

"We're glad to have you looking out for our school's functions," the principal stated before turning his attention to the blackboard.

"Glad to help," Tommy responded.

The green ranger sat in the desk diagonally in front of Skull.

Skull looked up from his notebook and leaned over so that Tommy could hear his whispered, "Liar."

Tommy glanced behind him to find Skull smirking in his direction. Tommy felt his body shiver and for once in his life the boy half his size frightened him.

"Why can't you tell the truth?" Skull asked loud enough for only Tommy to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

Skull nodded at Tommy's wrist and said, "You know what I'm talking about."

Tommy's eyes lifted in confusion. Only when he glanced down at where Skull had looked did he notice that wrist was the one wearing the communicator. Tommy's eyes widened. He shook his head, there was no way Skull could be referring to that.

"I'm sorry, I don't—" Tommy stammered.

Skull's grin widened. "Playing dumb won't save you."

"Skull! Tommy!" Principal Kaplan called. The two named responded by looking up at their instructor. They eyes of everyone else in the classroom focused on the ones whose names were mentioned. "Something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Skull smirked. "You wanna tell him?"

Tommy shrugged.

Skull laughed. "No, Sir, just had to tell him something."

The other rangers stared at the two of them, whispering amongst themselves. Kimberly's heart skipped when she noticed the concerned look on her boyfriend's face. Her eyes slowly panned over to Skull whose smile could scare any man.

"Can it wait, Skull?" Principal Kaplan asked. "We're in the middle of class."

"That's fine," Skull replied. He switched his gaze to Tommy. "After class."

Bulk watched his friend from the seat behind him. His bored façade made up for what he was truly feeling beneath the skin. It almost tore at him that Skull was keeping some sort of secret. His eyes moved over to the boy who he was sure said secret involved.

The moment Tommy had been dreading for the past hour had finally arrived. The bell rang dismissing everyone from the room save a few. Tommy turned to face Skull who was already packed up and ready to talk.

"I'll catch you guys later," Tommy said to his friends.

The others made no attempt to hide the shock and concern on their faces. He assured them that everything would be fine. Skull communicated to Bulk that he needed to discuss a private affair with Tommy and would meet up with him in a few minutes. Bulk walked a ways towards the door and stopped at level with the other rangers. He took another look at Skull then turned to face the five, all who shared the same facial expression, then switched his gaze back at Skull. Skull nodded at his friend. Bulk shrugged then left the classroom. The other five followed soon after leaving Tommy and Skull secluded in the room.

"That was weird," Trini stated once they were out in the hall.

"What could he and Tommy have to talk about?" Zack questioned.

"Whatever it was Tommy looked serious," Kimberly added taking a glimpse back in the direction from whence they came.

"Tommy can take care of himself," said Jason. "If not he wouldn't've asked us to leave."

* * *

Back in the classroom Skull leaned against the front of his desk with Tommy backed up against his desk chair.

"I just don't know why I didn't realize sooner," Skull stated when he was certain the two of them were alone.

"Skull, I really don't know what you're talking—"Tommy began.

"Save it," Skull interrupted. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid, 'cause I'm not."

Tommy apologized. Skull nodded in acceptance.

"Look, Skull, I don't have time for games. If you have something to tell me please do, or I'm going to leave."

"Props for the drama department, that's a good one," Skull said with a laugh. He pointed at a fresh burn wound on Tommy's forearm. "What did you have to get, a torch?"

Tommy glanced down at his arm, the memory of the pain entered his mind. He tried to meditate and forget the pain when he was away from home where he had the luxury of medication.

"Well it's…" Tommy began, but could not come up with a good excuse.

"You'd seriously lie again?" Skull scoffed. "Maybe next time you should make sure you're alone." He walked forward a little ways, stopping right beside Tommy. "I was in the bathroom, I know what I saw."

Tommy's eyes widened and he turned to face the smirking boy. "Please, Skull, you can't tell anyone."

"I haven't," Skull replied. "Not even Bulk, but he's dying to know."

"You can't even tell him," Tommy said in a way that sounded more like a plea.

"He's going to ask me what this was all about."

"Then make something up."

"Like you did?"

Tommy's eyes fell to the floor.

Skull stepped closer. "Not to mention the price of what those agencies are willing to pay to find out the rangers' identities." Tommy's eyes met Skull's. "You know it's going to be hard to keep this a secret. Especially when all that dough is on the line." Skull stepped back and leaned against the nearest desk. "But maybe if you made it worth my while."

"Skull, man, you know I don't have that kind of money," Tommy cried.

"I know," Skull said with a nod. "And Kimberly, and Jason, and the others." Tommy tried to shake his head only to be stopped by the raising of Skull's hand. "I saw those strange watches on them too. They always disappear when a monster attacks, like you. And you all come in with scratches." His face became serious. "I'm not stupid, Tommy."

"Even together we can't pay you what you ask," Tommy replied. He put his hand on Skull's shoulder. "Look, I'm asking—begging you to keep this quiet."

"It's Bulk who wants the money, not me," Skull said shaking Tommy's hand loose. "I want something else, something only you can provide me."

"Protection?" Tommy asked. "Skull, you have that regardless."

"I don't need you as a bodyguard," Skull replied. "But no." Skull walked back to his original spot. "All this time you had everything: looks, smarts, great fighting skills. Things men would kill for."

"You want me to teach you to fight?" Tommy asked.

Skull shook his head. "No, no." He motioned for Tommy to have a seat at which Tommy obeyed. Skull put his foot on the bar of the same desk. He leaned forward to make direct eye-contact. "Something only _you_ can give me." The smirk on his face increased. "I want Kimberly."

Tommy leapt up and grasped Skull by the arms.

"I can't believe—out of all the low, spiteful things you could do," Tommy hissed. "You'd sink to this level? Blackmailing me for my girlfriend?" He released the boy. "I'm ashamed of you, Skull."

"Did you really expect any better?" Skull said with a laugh.

"I guess not," Tommy said grabbing his bookbag.

"I'll let you think about it," Skull replied.

He looked Skull dead in the eyes. "And you wonder why she doesn't like you. Even if I asked her to, she wouldn't take you now. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being."

Skull shrugged.

Tommy headed for the door. Before he left the room he glared at the teen and said, "Next time you're in danger, don't expect me to save you."

* * *

Tommy met up with the group at the end of the school day. They were headed to the park to play basketball. The others, especially Kimberly, were worried with Tommy's lack of speech.

"Hey, Tommy, man, everything alright?" Zack asked dribbling the basketball along the sidewalk as they made their way to the blacktop.

Tommy glanced up, "Hmm?"

"Everything alright?" Zack asked.

"I concur, your unusual absence of vocal communication has left us to fret over your current condition," Billy added.

The group no longer asked, they merely turned to Trini.

"He says he's worried because you're not talking," Trini said to Tommy.

"Oh," Tommy replied. He had yet to come up with a way to reveal the dilemma to his friends.

"Yeah, you've been awfully quiet ever since social studies," said Jason.

"That's right, after your talk with Skull," Zack added. "What he have to say?"

Tommy sighed. The six of them huddled around the picnic table closest to the basketball court. Tommy tried to hold back all the anger burning in his mind. The image of that boy's smirking face replayed over in his head.

"Tommy," Trini said.

Tommy looked up. "I didn't know how to tell you all," he finally admitted. "I wasn't gonna keep it, I just couldn't think…man, I'm such an idiot!" Tommy jumped up and grabbed his forehead. "It's all my fault too, I should've been more careful. Now that…Skull, I'm so angry. I don't know what…that guy." Tommy lifted his palm and pointed in the direction of the city.

"Tommy," Kimberly gently spoke. She put her hands on his arm and slowly calmed him down.

"What are you talking about, Tommy?" Trini asked stepping closer to him and Kimberly.

Tommy caught his breath. "When Zordon…how did I not know he…I'm angry at him and myself and…I'm an idiot."

"Tommy, what are you—what does Zordon have to do with Skull?" Jason asked.

"I was in the bathroom when Zordon contacted me," Tommy replied. He looked into the faces of the other five. "He said you needed my help." Tommy tore his eyes away from the others. "I checked but not good enough. Skull was there and he saw me."

Trini and Kimberly gasped.

"How did you not see him?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know," Tommy answered. "Believe me if I knew he was there I wouldn't..."

"We know, man," said Zack, gently touching Tommy's shoulder.

"Okay, let's keep calm here," Jason said. "Are you sure he saw you?"

Tommy nodded. "He confronted me after class."

"Okay, well maybe he'll keep quiet," Jason stated.

"Yeah, right," Kimberly retorted. "Skull keep quiet? Better luck of turning Rita good."

"Maybe if we ask him," Jason replied.

"No good," said Tommy. "I already asked him."

"He's going to turn you in?" Trini asked.

"Worse, he's blackmailing me," Tommy said revealing Skull's demands to the group.

"I don't believe him," Zack growled.

"Don't you?" Kimberly cried. "I knew he had a crush on me, but to go this far?"

Tommy felt the anger boiling inside of him. He wished to strangle the boy, but knew he would not be allowed to use his strength that way. In all his years of training, his instructor reminded him that his abilities were only to be used in the case of self-defense, and to cause the least amount of damage. Now that he thought about it, this could possibly count as self-defense, yet he doubted Zordon would agree with that notion.

"I think we oughta teach him a lesson," Zack stated with a clenched fist.

"Zack," Tommy protesed. "As much as I like to, you know we can't use our strength that way. Zordon might take away our powers for that."

Zack sighed.

"Maybe Zordon knows a way to erase his memory," Trini suggested.

"It's too risky," Jason replied. "If we expose him to the command center he might escape and have more proof. Or something could go wrong."

"Not to mention no one can enter without a powercoin," Billy added.

"This is my fault," Tommy said leaping from the table. "I didn't think he would do this. After all the times we've saved him too." Tommy sighed. "I'm the one who got us in this mess. I'll just have to beg him more, maybe offer him something."

"We already know what he wants," Kimberly interrupted. "If that's what it'll take to keep him from talking."

"Kim, I can't let you do that," Tommy replied.

"It's my decision," Kimberly said.

"Alright," Tommy agreeed with a sigh. "But first let me see if I can talk him out of it one last time."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly walked to the youth center where they knew Skull would be hanging out after school with Bulk. The other four wanted to accompany them, but Kimberly felt it would be less confrontational if there were only two. Jason and Trini still wished to go to Zordon and find out what other alternatives they possibly had. They decided to let Kimberly and Tommy try to convince Skull one last time before moving onto other alternatives.

Kimberly walked in silence trying to keep the thoughts of having to kiss that boy from her mind. His very presense right now filled her with hatred and she wished to harm him in many ways. If some horrible fate ever befell him again, she promised herself that she would stand there and watch as one of Rita's monsters tormented him. She would watch with a smile.

Tommy hoped that there was some way to talk some sense into Skull. Tommy was willing to do anything else as long as there was a way to win Kimberly's freedom from the fate that awaited her just a few feet away. He wanted to punch himself in the stomach for putting the freedom of the woman he loved at risk all because of his own stupidity. It would only serve him right to have to watch Kimberly with another man after the mistake he made.

Kimberly was on the verge of tears as they neared the building in which her new boyfriend awaited. They stopped just short of the youth center doors. Kimbelry took a deep breath and reached for the handle.

Tommy grabbed her arm.

"Kimberly, you don't have to do this," he said.

"Yes, I do," Kimberly replied.

"But maybe the others are right and Zordon will know what to do," Tommy suggested. "I don't want to see you with him."

"If this is the only way to keep him from telling the world, then it's what I have to do," Kimberly stated.

Tommy lowered his head, hating himself more than ever right now. He figured if Zordon knew another way to deal with this problem he would have contacted them by now, as they gathered he probably knew about Tommy's identity being found out.

The two entered the youth center to find it more crowded than usual for a Tuesday. Ernie seemed to be having trouble keeping up with the orders. Many people were just standing around and conversing. They politely maneuvered their way through the group until they saw the profiles of the two most loathed people at Angel Grove High. Kimberly took hold of Tommy's hand for extra support. Bulk was the first to notice the two of them heading their way.

"What do those dweebs want?" Bulk asked.

Skull turned his head and smirked, "They're here to talk to me."

"About what?" Bulk asked.

"Official business," Skull replied with an obnoxious laugh.

"Alright, Skull, enough secrets. What is going on?" Bulk asked. Tommy and Kimberly were able to breathe easier assuming that Skull had yet to tell anyone. Everyone know if Skull were to have spilled, Bulk would have been the first to know.

"Skull, can I talk to you...alone," Tommy said nodding to Bulk.

"Absolutely," Skull replied popping his chewing gum. He turned to face Kimberly. Despite what she had to do in order to keep his silence, she still showed disgust for the one she would have to date until he finally decided to set her free. If he ever decided to return her freedom. "Hey, babe, you're looking especially scrumtious today. Good thing I decided to skip the ice-cream for something sweeter." Skull licked his lips making Kimberly gag. Skull's eyes narrowed and whispered, "You won't be thinking that soon."

Tommy wanted to punch Skull in the face. He inhaled and let the anger inside him calm.

"What is going on?" Bulk asked.

Tommy grabbed Skull by the sleeve and dragged him over to a more secluded area in the youth center.

"She's hot," Skull said looking at Kimberly. "And soon to be all mine."

"Skull, please, don't do this," Tommy begged.

"And why not? After I waited this long to have Kimberly," Skull replied.

"Please, Skull, don't do this to her. If you care for her at all don't make her do something she doesn't want to."

"You expect me to just keep this under my hat without anything in return?" Skull asked. Tommy replied with a nod. Skull shook his head, "No, no, I've waited much too long. I'd be stupid to give it up now."

"Come on, Skull, I know you're not evil."

"What makes you so sure? What? She thinks I am. This whole school thinks I am. Why not make them right?"

"Please, be a gentleman, Skull, let her go," Tommy pleaded.

Skull shook his head with a large grin. "I can't. Don't you see that?"

"But why?" Tommy asked. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

"So long I've wanted to taste Kimberly's kiss," Skull answered. "For years I wanted to be her man, but she didn't." Skull's eyes turned to meet Tommy's. "Then you came along and every hope I had died."

"And you think she'd want you?" Tommy asked. "She's repulsed by you. And now even more."

Skull's evil smile remained. "You're not in a state to make threats, so you might want to watch what you say to me."

"Look, I'm begging you, Skull," Tommy said with his hands in front of him. "For her, not for me. I'm begging for her, please don't make her do this. Not her. I'll give you anything else you want. You name it, I will give it to you. Even the money, twice what they offer, I will find a way to get it to you. Just please don't make her do this. If you have any decency inside you, you would reconsider."

Skull sighed and looked down. Tommy leaned forward, hoping and praying that the next words to come out of Skull's mouth would be compassion for Kimberly.

Skull pointed out into the crowd. "You see all those people?" Tommy nodded then turned to look back at Skull. Skull's smile had been replaced with a sneer. "Those are the same people you embarrassed me in front of every day. You know how that feels to be laughed at?"

Tommy shook his head.

Skull gave a sly smile, "Well now it's your turn."

"I don't understand," Tommy stammered. He raised his voice, "What did I ever do to you? No, what did she do to you?"

Skull raised his hand to quiet him. "What? You see, you always did and said stuff that made me and Bulk look like idiots while you walked away the champion. Well not today. Not anymore." He stepped closer towards Tommy, a glare on his face that sent chills down Tommy's spine. "It' s now your turn to find out how it feels to be humiliated in front of your loving audience. See, you have a choice. Either you give me Kimberly in front of everyone, or everyone finds out how much of a hero you are."

"You're gonna tell them?" Tommy cried.

Skull nodded. "The money means nothing to me."

"But why?" Tommy asked taking hold of Skull's elbows. "I don't understand why you're doing this. Just because you got what you deserved? You and him both. Now you want to take your wrath out on me? Okay, I understand that. Hurt me if you like. But why do you want to hurt Kimberly?"

"Why?" Skull growled. "Too many times I've watched you, the hero Tommy. You got everything you ever wanted while I was left with nothing. You got Kimberly. You got to be a power ranger. You got to have everyone love and admire you." Skull gritted his teeth. "I hated you, Tommy. I still hate you. I hate you. I hate you so much that...I just hate you." Tommy watched and listened while Skull rambled on. "And so long I've waited for a moment like this. To take your dignity, to toss you in the dirt. To watch you squirm for once. To see you embarrassed and reduced to nothing."

"But Kimberly?" Tommy asked. "She's done nothing to you."

"She chose you," Skull replied. "And you want to know the truth?" Tommy nodded. "I love her!" he shouted.

Bulk and Kimberly looked over in unison, along with several others in the youth center. Kimberly felt her cheeks becoming hot and red. Those observing began talking amongst themselves over what Tommy and Skull could be conversing about. Some even began to laugh if it had anything to do with Skull's undying lust for Kimberly.

"Please, Skull," Tommy begged one last time. "You're not evil. Don't do this to her. If you love her, please don't humiliate her.

Skull let out an angry sigh. He stared down at the floor. Tommy's last thoughts were on the release of Kimberly.

Skull laughed. He raised his head and looked at Tommy. He grasped Tommy's shirt. "So long I've waited to see you beg to me. The great, big hero Tommy asking me to give him something for once. To hear him crying and begging for my mercy. How long I've waited to hear this." Skull inhaled the air and let it out in the form of a laugh. "And now I look forward to my first date with Kimberly and my first kiss." His smirk increased. "And to watch your pain everytime we're together."

Tommy had to keep all the anger building inside of him from exploding and attacking the boy.

"Nothing better than watching the hero fall," Skull laughed. "It's sad, we can't all by heroes. Some of us have to be the villain."

"You don't have to do this," Tommy said looking Skull in the eyes. "Man, this is your chance to be a hero. You're not the villain if you don't let this happen. Be a hero and just let her go and let all this remain a secret. You've done a good job so far."

"I can't, don't you understand I can't."

Tommy grasped Skull's hands. "If you love her the way you say you do then you won't ask her to do this." Tommy's eyes were full of sympathy. "Please be a decent human being. Show her you love her."

Skull ripped himself free from Tommy's hands. He inhaled deeply and let the anger built up inside him release with the loss of air. The words from Tommy's mouth replayed in his head. His options danced in front of his head. His love for Kimberly and his mind's disgusting thoughts of how he wanted to possess her screamed in his ears. He had to decide.

"Skull," Kimberly said stepping up beside him and Tommy.

Skull's eyes met Kimberly's. Her face was twisted in disgust and anguish. Her mind told her again and again of how miserable she would be as long as she belonged to him, but her heart urged her on.

"I love you, Kimberly," Skull whispered. He reached for her hand, Kimberly's shaking one waiting for the grasp. Tommy shut his eyes. Skull reached his hand back and swallowed a gasp. "I can't make you do this. I can't." Skull bit his bottom lip until the blood leaked from the cut.

Tommy released a heavy sigh and looked at Kimberly with a bright smile on his face and in his eyes. Kimberly squealed a laugh and hugged Tommy.

"Then you won't tell anyone?" Tommy asked.

Skull shook his head.

"I can't, for you, Kimberly," Skull replied. "I did it all for you."

Kimberly felt a twist in her stomach.

Tommy placed his hand on Skull's shoulder. "You might not slay dragons, or monsters in our case, but that's pretty heroic."

Skull shrugged. "It means nothing." He turned his back towards them both and crossed his arms waiting for the two of them to leave before he changed his mind. His heart still felt as empty and cold as always, and for some reason humiliated.

"Nothing," Tommy replied. He turned Skull to face him. "You had this chance to do something horrible. Something that would ruin six lives and you didn't. You did the right thing. And that means nothing?"

Kimberly smiled at Tommy and tilted her head for him to leave the two of them alone. Tommy complied and walked over to stand beside a very confused Bulk who immediately attacked him with questions. Tommy gave a nervous laugh and tried to make up a story to go along with what he might have heard. Tommy's heart churned as he hoped Bulk heard nothing relating to the power rangers.

"I think it was heroic," Kimberly stated. "Good works aren't usually rewarded. At least not the way you want them to be." She touched Skull's chest and said, "But maybe you feel something inside."

"Maybe," Skull stated. His eyes burned with fire only for Kimberly. He smiled at seeing her genuine smile. It was something he could not steal from her. At least this way he could still see her smile as she passed him every day in the hall.

"Thank you, Skull," she whispered. Skull smiled. Kimberly looked back at Tommy whose attention was focused elsewhere. She giggled then gave Skull a peck on the cheek.

Bulk nearly had a heart attack. Those standing around began hushed mumbles of what they just saw. Kimberly knew the next morning would be filled with outlandish rumors that involved her and Skull. But compared to what she could be going through if Skull's plan had succeeded, it was an excellent trade off. She giggled once more then ran over and clutched onto Tommy's hand. Tommy nodded one more time at Skull then headed out the door hand-in-hand with his girlfriend. It felt good to still be able to call her his girlfriend.

Skull touched the area Kimberly has kissed. He smiled. Perhaps these rewards of good works were not as farfetched as he had thought. He took his seat back at the table where Bulk waited with a gaping mouth.

"Will someone please let me know what's going on?" Bulk asked.


	4. A Good Meal

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Author's Note: Here is the fourth chapter/story in this series. I was going to post something more comical, but I decided to add a romantic story instead. Kim and Skull are married in this one (I read that they were supposed to end up together but never made the cut).

FLUFF WARNING: This chapter contains much fluff and sweetness. You might get cavities. Just kidding, anyway, you've been warned. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kimberly returned home a minute before the clock read six. She unlocked the door and entered inside a room smelling of cinnamon and peppers. Kimberly tossed her keys into the yellow, ceramic bowl sitting on the table by the door and headed for the source of the scent.

She called her husband two hours ago warning him of her late arrival. It had been one difficult day. She ran the gymnastics and dance studio with her business partner Katherine during the week and on Saturdays. Kimberly's superb training made her perfect for teaching young children the ropes of the sport to teenagers improve enough to reach their goal of Pan Globals or Olympic status. So far that day two private lessons arrived almost an hour late, messing up the rest of the schedule, one kid had been rushed to the hospital in an ambulance when she fell of the balance beam and broke her arm, and an overbearing soccer mom threatened to sue the organization because Kimberly made her showoff of a daughter sit out for half the lesson because she refused to listen. Kat waited outside the office door until the parent left muttering curses under her breath. The woman turned and shouted to Kimberly that she was lucky to receive her business. The blonde comforted her friend who attempted to keep her frustration at bay. Then one of the early cancellations rescheduled for an hour after the building normally closed. Kimberly inhaled deep to keep herself from screaming at the parent on the other line before accepting their offer. Now at home Kimberly just wanted to relax and not have to deal with anything for the rest of the night.

Kimberly gasped when she stepped into the kitchen. The sink was piled a foot high with dirty dishes. Water that had splashed out of the sink covered the tiles in front. The rest of the floor was littered with potato skins, onions, oil, flour, and other scraps. A large pot on the stove bubbled on a high setting with steam pouring out. Beside the cabinet stood her husband of three years, chewing on strawberry flavor bubble gum, and reading an article from the latest issue of a guitar magazine.

"Eugene, what are you doing?" Kimberly squeaked. The mentioned man glanced up from the glossy article and sent her a smile. Her energy drained and emotions about to spill resulted in her frown. "Look at this mess!"

Skull lowered the heat before returning his attention to his wife. He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. He pushed the strands from her forehead and kissed her on the now visible skin. Kimberly's cheeks lit up and the heat in her heart died down as it usually did when Skull kissed her in such a manner.

"You said you had a rough day," Skull said. "I thought I'd make dinner tonight."

Kimberly lifted her eyes to meet his. He displayed his trademark goofy smile that always made her laugh.

"You're cooking?" she asked.

Skull nodded.

"Can you even cook?" Kimberly asked.

"We'll find out tonight, won't we?" Skull laughed.

"Maybe I should order a pizza," Kimberly retorted.

She picked up the phone hanging on the wall and reached for the yellow pages. Skull came up behind her placed his immense hands on her tense back. He began to massage her aching skin making her drop the phone. The plastic object clacked as it hit the tiles, the phone cord hanging just before her face. Kimberly moaned when his fingers kneaded the extremely sore area just below the scapula. She arched her back and tossed her hair on the left side of her face. The many worries of the day vanished along with the pain.

"Feeling better?" Skull whispered in her ear. He put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Much," Kimberly stated. She turned around and gave him a peck on the lips. "I should have more faith in your cooking." Skull cradled her against his body. "What are we having, anyways?"

"It's a surprise," Skull said. He rubbed his nose against her petite one. Kimberly giggled. He pointed his finger at her and said in a playful voice, "And no peeking."

"Oh, okay," Kimberly teased in a fake disappointed voice. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower."

"Okay, babe," Skull called. He watched her toned legs run up the staircase.

Every day he remembered the one where she agreed to his proposal. They had only been together for a year and everyone took bets on how long the relationship would last. Some joked that Kimberly only accepted him out of pity. When Skull finally gathered the courage to ask her if that was her reason she laughed and explained in that very moment that ever since he committed himself to cleaning up his life she began to see him as who he truly was. That night she danced with him in high school she felt a fire burning in her chest. It scared her, yet at the same time it enticed her to find out what was so special about the guy who used to make her life a misery. The more time she spent with him and got to know the kindhearted gentleman he hid for so many years out of his own insecurities, the more she found herself falling for him. She no longer even found him repulsive. In return Skull saw the beauty in Kimberly's face surpassed the superficial and filled his life with everything it had been missing. They shared so many laughs and tears, and soon it became unusual for them to be parted. No one saw it coming, but Kimberly wished it no other way.

The first time they kissed was out by the lake. They came in a group with seven of Kimberly's close friends, people who had recently found themselves befriending Skull. Skull remembered that evening so visually. Kimberly wore a satin, pink dress with black lace overtop. Her hair pulled back with a matching pink headband complete with a fake, pink daisy attached to the side. The gold, locket with a swan engraved in the center that he gave her for her birthday hung about her neck. They just came back from a fancy restaurant to which Skull found disgusting and overpriced. Kimberly felt the same way, but having been the one who suggested the dining location, decided against saying anything. They told their friends that they would be gone for the night to which caused many whispers from the group and smiles from the girls. Kimberly ignored their teasing for she never thought the night would end the way it did. She only thanked fate for having a different plan all along.

Kimberly took hold of Skull's hand and led him onto the white gazebo overlooking the lake. Being a poor swimmer, the sight of water still made him cringe. It was not until later in their relationship Kimberly found out his fear of water. Still, while his hand connected to hers he found no reason to fear. The two leaned against the wooden railing. Kimberly pointed to the stars.

"They're beautiful," Kimberly said. She rested her hands on the banister and leaned forward with one foot off the ground. The black heels were a perfect addition to Kimberly's slim legs.

"You're beautiful," Skull muttered.

Kimberly turned to face the man a head taller than herself. She saw that he was not looking up at the heavenly bodies, but another body he found much lovelier than any star. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I heard that," she whispered in his ear making him blush.

Skull found himself speechless.

Kimberly poked his nose. "I don't know why it took me so long to see how sweet you are." She gazed into his eyes that shone with twice the intensity of the stars she was so interested in minutes ago. The orbs on his face replaced her concept of beauty. "But you really are sweet Eugene Skullovitch."

"I told you were beautiful so many times," Skull replied.

Kimberly put her finger on Skull's lips. "But it never meant so much before." Kimberly wondered if it was possible to drown in Skull's eyes. "I thought it was your mindless flirting. But now I see how sincere you are. You say I'm beautiful and so are you." She paused for a few seconds. Upon hearing no response from the redfaced man before her she continued. "I can't believe how much you've changed. I used to dread being in the same room as you, now…" Kimberly leaned against Skull's slender torso. "Now, I don't want to leave you."

Skull stared into Kimberly's eyes. She felt her legs go numb. Skull leaned into Kimberly the same time she lifted her head. Their lips parted and inhaled the other person's mouth. Kimberly tightened her hold on Skull's shoulder and his around her waist. Kimberly pushed Skull's body against the railing. She tasted him and for the first time knew what it was like to be graced by angels. Her hands slipped from his shoulders and grasped tightly to his hands. They were warm and strong and full of so much life. That was when it hit her. She was feeding off his life and it felt as though they were one.

When they parted it was as though the world would implode from everything finally making logical sense. Skull's feet refused to budge. He slid down alongside one of the wooden beams. Kimberly laughed then knelt down beside him.

Skull looked her in the eyes. "So many times I wanted to kiss you."

Kimberly smiled, "What's your wish now?"

Skull smirked, "To have a thousand more moments like that." He took hold of Kimberly's hand. "With you in each one." Kimberly giggled then leaned in for a second kiss. It was much slower and the gripping tighter. The hour passed with very few words, but the heat from their lips spoke with more passion than any poet could shout.

Skull was brought back into reality by the water sloshing over the stove. He turned off the heat and placed the pot on the backburner. Once the sliced potatoes were removed from the water he placed them nicely in three rows inside the pan. He put the salmon strips on top then covered the dish in a homemade mushroom sauce complete with a hint of garlic and a pinch of oregano. The pan was put in the oven mere minutes before Kimberly descended the stairs.

She wore a loose-fitting pink jumper overtop a white t-shirt. Her saturated hair clung to her face. Her skin smelt of soft cotton sheets flowing in the spring wind. It was a sight Skull had seen so many times and it still seized him how beautiful she was. The woman meant for him, the one who shared his last name, the one he woke up beside every morning, thankful to have her in his life.

"Smells good," Kimberly said. Her stomach tempted her to glance into the oven, but her promise kept her from giving in.

The food timer was set for a half hour. The two busied themselves by watching their favorite sitcom on television. So far into their marriage they still held hands while watching TV. A few minutes after the show ended the food timer chimed. Skull jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Kimberly lifted her feet and placed them on the couch under her legs. Skull removed the pan from the oven and placed it on a dishcloth in the center of the table. Never before had he tried to prepare a meal for his loved ones, but there was always a first. The aroma filled the dining room. Skull only hoped the meal's magic held the same effect for him.

Skull was only nine when the secret recipe had been passed onto him. It was never his father's intentions until his son reached a more mature age, but as both realized, life rarely worked the way one plans. He walked home from school after detention, famished and not willing to wait until dinner. He heard the water running in the bathroom and upon not hearing his mother's voice in the kitchen or living room he assumed it was her. Skull snuck into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. His hand nearly grasped a pudding cup when he heard his father call his name.

Skull froze up. He slowly turned around with a red face. He tried to form an excuse, but the words melted into mumbling. Skull's father pulled the pan out of the oven and placed it on the stove.

"You know you're not supposed to have junk food before dinner," Mr. Skullovitch said without making eye contact with his son.

"But I'm so hungry," Skull whined.

"Dinner will be ready soon," his father replied.

Skull nodded and put the pudding back in the refrigerator. As Skull closed the door a sudden thought hit him.

"Dad," Skull said. He leaned against the refrigerator with crossed arms. The older man smiled at him before taking the pan to the table. Skull followed after him. "Dad, why are you cooking?"

Mr. Skullovitch laughed. "You're mother's not in a happy mood right now."

"But you're a boy," Skull argued. "Boys aren't supposed to cook. That's a girl's job."

His father sighed and motioned for him to take a seat at the table. The child obeyed.

Mr. Skullovitch sat down in the chair across from him. He pinched away the sweat clumped at the top of his nose then sighed a second time. "Son, I know you don't understand now, but someday when you're my age and you get married—"

"Gross!" Skull cried.

The older man laughed. "You think that now, Eugene, but trust me someday you won't." Skull wrinkled his nose yet continued to listen. "You see, women are more—emotional than guys. They get angry over little stuff." He ran a hand through his hair. "When guys do something stupid to hurt girls' feelings, we have to do something else to make it better." He noticed the wide eyes on his son's face. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Skull nodded.

"Good," his father said. He stood up and made his way over to the refrigerator.

Skull turned around in his chair. "Dad, you and Mom aren't getting divorced, are you?"

"Oh, baby, of course not," Mrs. Skullovitch said as she entered the kitchen. Unknown to the two she had been listening to their conversation the whole time. She glanced at the dish sitting on the table and smiled at her husband. She put her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. "I see you made your special meal."

Mr. Skullovitch smiled. He kissed his wife on the lips. "Look, hon, I'm sorry about what I said earlier about the dress. I didn't mean it."

"Well, I'm sorry I got so emotional," she said. "Thanks for dinner." She kissed him on the cheek. She winked then said, "And doing the dishes."

Mr. Skullovitch sighed and shook his head. His wife busied herself with setting the table.

Skull looked up at his father. "She's not mad anymore 'cause of a dinner?" he asked.

Mr. Skullovitch put his hand on Skull's shoulder. "Look, Eugene, when you have a wife you'll see how much she appreciates when a man cooks for her. No woman can resist that." He pointed his finger in Skull's face. "Just remember this, if your wife is ever upset 'cause you did something stupid, or she's had a hard day, or something, always fix her that meal." He pointed to the casserole on the table. "It will always make her feel better."

Skull nodded although he had no idea what his father spoke of. It was not until he found himself married that he understood the wisdom.

It was now his first time trying the advice. The second he heard the phone ring and listened to his wife's voice over the phone telling him that she would be an hour late, he knew he had to do something to make her feel better. The frustration in her voice carried over to his heart. He looked in the cabinet and when he saw the potatoes, the memory of the casserole entered his mind.

The plates were set on the table and the food ready to devour.

Skull called for Kimberly. The second she emerged into the dining room he took her by the hand and led her to the table. She looked at the covered dish, hoping it tasted as great as it smelled. Kimberly's fingers drummed against the table. Never once had she witnessed Skull pick up a pan, let alone cook an entire meal. Part of her worried for her taste buds and the other skipped with anticipation. It surprised Skull that Kimberly knew how to change her own oil and tires, so perhaps Skull had a secret talent that surpassed gender roles as well.

"That looks so good," Kimberly said when Skull lifted the lid.

"It's a Skullovitch family recipe," Skull sang. "The men always cook it for the ladies."

"How sweet," Kimberly said with a giggle. She always thought it was romantic how Skull's parents were still in love with each other to the very day. After her mother's second divorce she wondered if true love really existed. Seeing the Skullovitch couple adoring each other as well as the newlyweds Aisha and Rocky so happy together it gave her hope. Kimberly only wished the romance between her best friends lasted as long as it had in her relationship.

Skull served his wife then put some on his own plate. He then disappeared into the kitchen. Kimberly turned her head wondering what kept him. She heard glass clanging and looked down in front of her to find the cups missing.

"Eugene," she called.

"Coming," Skull chimed. He returned to the dining room with his hands behind his back. He giggled then scrunched his face. "I have another surprise for you," he said with a laugh.

Kimberly's eyes lifted as he neared the table. Skull pulled out a bottle of chardonnay. He put a wine glass in front of each person.

"Wow!" Kimberly exclaimed. "You don't even like expensive drinks. What's the occasion?" Certainly it was not either person's birthday, nor was it their anniversary, and it definitely was not Valentine's Day.

"You told me about your day at work and I wanted to make you feel better," Skull replied. "I was going to save it for our anniversary, but now's a good time as any."

"Eugene, you did all this for me?" Kimberly asked as tears formed in her eyes.

Skull poured the beverage then knelt down beside his wife. He took hold of her hand.

"Babe," he began. "The moment you accepted my feelings for you it made me the happiest man on earth. When you agreed to marry me I was even happier." Kimberly choked back a sob. "Now that we've been together this long I keep getting surprised by how happy I can be." Kimberly squeezed Skull's hand. "I love you, Kim."

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Skull and kissed him. She whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

Skull took his seat across from her. Kimberly's fork dug into the casserole. She closed her eyes and put the food in her mouth. A moan escaped and she shivered.

"Whatcha think?" Skull asked.

Kimberly's eyes widened and she looked at him with a serious tone. "Eugene, this is the best thing I've ever tasted." She sat back and said, "We may have a new cook in the family."

"Didn't say all that now," Skull replied.

Kimberly laughed.

The two ate in silence savoring every bite. Kimberly felt herself overcome with love and tears. As the meal continued the emotion no longer spawned from every scrumptious bite that sent her tongue in a frolic through bliss, but for the one who prepared it.

They each consumed two full helpings and had still had enough left over for the next day. Kimberly stood up delicately holding her glass.

"I'll have more bad days if you'll keep cooking this," Kimberly joked.

"Gladly," Skull said with a smile that in turn reciprocated one on his wife's lovely face.

Skull picked up the plates after offering to do the dishes. He placed the soiled dishes in with the ones that already occupied the sink.

Kimberly stepped up behind him before he had the chance to turn on the water.

Kimberly gently bit his earlobe then whispered, "Gene, the dishes can wait."

Skull turned to find his wife's playful smile. She took hold of his hand and led him up the stairs. Skull closed the bedroom door once they were inside. The dishes remained in the kitchen until the following morning.


	5. Puppy Love

This chapter takes place at the end of "Where There's Smoke, There's Fire." I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The group of six sat at their regular table in the juice bar. Kimberly played with her hair as she listened to her best friend speak. Just recently the yellow ranger learned how important teamwork was to the power rangers and in general. She apologized for her recent actions to which her friends quickly forgave. They all understood how a responsibility could go to a person's head. As always, they found a way to laugh about it in the end.

Aisha lowered her head knowing that soon her duties of fire safety captain would be no more as her title expired. It was her first real leadership role and it pained her to know it would be over before she even had a chance to begin. Still Aisha felt proud that so much was accomplished under her short-lived reign. Kimberly smiled for she knew what surprise she and the others prepared as a thank you for their captain.

Their attention was split when the infamous duo stepped into the room. They were dressed in firemen clothing and their usual smiles were replaced with frowns. Tommy was the first to notice this strange behavior.

"Hey, what's the matter with you two? You guys looked bummed," Tommy stated.

Bulk replied, "They kicked us out of the Wanna-Be Firefighters Club."

Skull pouted then looked down.

Kimberly was taken back. It surprised her most of all that the guys were willing to venture out and do something as courageous as possibly become firemen. She lacked the knowledge of the true reason behind them signing up. Still it seemed a push in the right direction for the two. Now to see them thrown out before they even had a chance to begin baffled her.

"Oh, how come?" Kimberly asked.

Aisha laughed before they could even answer. It sort of lightened up the fact her title would be stripped to know she was not the only one in that boat.

The two looked at each other.

Bulk returned his attention to the group then answered, "Something having to do with it being against regulations to hide in a lake…" his focus switched to Skull and he gave the smaller teen a quick glare. He returned his attention to Kimberly. "…during a fire."

Skull's voice became solemn and his eyes showed only gloom. "They took away the pooch."

Kimberly stifled a gasp.

"Will you shut up about the dog!" Bulk barked.

The others found their misery to be another reason to laugh. Only Kimberly spared him the cruelty of laugher for she was the only one who knew the truth behind his frown. The memory sprung from the fourth grade. It was a normal day after school, a time before the threats of evil hovered over Angel Grove like the grim reaper waiting to pluck his next victim. It was a time when the smiles were authentic and the rangers could enjoy their lives without fear of an enemy coming for them in their sleep. Luckily for them that had not happened, but it was a thought that crossed everyone's mind.

Back when they were in the fourth grade Kimberly walked home with Jason every afternoon. He was her closest friend before meeting Aisha, a guy she could trust to be by her side at any moment. Even though she and the other girls found guys to be disgusting, Jason was the only exception to the cootie rule. They neared Jason's residence, a house only a few blocks down from her own. Jason waved the girl off as he stepped into his driveway. He offered Kimberly to stay for a while which she declined for she needed to get to her house in time for gymnastics class. Kimberly skipped ahead, bopping her head to the tune she hummed to better pass the distance. She smiled for she knew today would be the first day the instructor would allow her access to the bars.

Her happy thoughts ceased when she came upon the house of the boy she tried to avoid at any cost. She neared the house, the tall bushes being the only thing concealing her. She heard muffled sobs. Kimberly stopped in her tracks and leaned against the greenery, listening to the sound. Sure enough it sounded like crying complete with sniffles. Kimberly inched closer to find the boy sulking on his side porch. His legs were against his body and he wiped away streaming tears. Never once did she imagine she would find herself in the presence of a weeping Skull.

Kimberly brought her hands to her lips. She covered her mouth whenever she found something surprising or disturbing, or if she needed to make an important decision. Kimberly tried not to gasp in attempts not to alarm the boy. Though it was true she now had something to hold over him, she was not the kind of person to do so.

A hairy creature approached the child. Skull clutched tight to the canine and let his tears pour into the animal's fur. The dog whimpered and licked Skull's face. The boy growled and cursed every living thing on the earth for bringing the misfortune on him. The dog rested his head on Skull's lap. Kimberly remembered hearing Skull telling the class about his new puppy a few months ago. Whenever Skull was not out causing mayhem with Bulk, or at least as much trouble as two children could cause in a town like Angel Grove, the boy was certain to be playing with his pet.

"It's not fair," Skull cried. He stroked the dog's black coat. His voice softened and he asked while looking into the dog's chestnut eyes, "Why'd you have to hurt Dad?"

Kimberly found herself tearing up at Skull's words. She tried to sneak away but her feet trampled through crunchy, orange leaves lying on the sidewalk. Skull glanced up and his eyes met with hers. Kimberly's face burned pinker than the rose jumper overtop her white blouse.

"What do you want?" Skull spat.

"Skull, are you okay?" Kimberly asked walking onto the Skullovitch lawn.

"Who said you can come on my property?" Skull growled. The dog jumped up and barked at Kimberly.

"Something's wrong, you're crying," Kimberly stated.

Skull wiped his cheeks and crossed his arms. He pouted and said in a low voice, "I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were, I saw you," Kimberly retorted.

Skull hopped up and stomped over to the girl. "Well you need to get your eyes checked, 'cause I wasn't crying. So there."

Kimberly shook her head. "Whatever, Skull." She bent over to pet the Labrador. "He's a cutie. I take it this is Rascal."

Skull nodded. "He's a good dog." Skull clenched his fists and stared down at the ground. He kicked a large stone in his way. "No matter what anyone says he's a good dog."

Rascal lifted his paws on Kimberly's lap and knocked her to the ground. She fell with a tiny shriek. The fear was soon replaced by giggles as the dog continuously licked her face. Kimberly put her hands on Rascal's nose and attempted to push him away. Skull pet Rascal on the head giving Kimberly the time she needed to stand up. Kimberly pet Rascal's back.

"He's a sweet dog," Kimberly said. She looked up at the frown on Skull's face and her smile slowly faded. "But what you mean when you said he hurt your—"

"He didn't mean to," Skull replied. "He didn't know any better." Skull knelt down and wrapped his arms around the lab's neck. Rascal panted and looked at the two children. "My dad's allergic. The doctor told him so. My parents…" Skull stopped to swallow the sob forming in his throat. He pushed back the tears, determined not to let the girl see a single one pass from his eye. "They said…" Skull sniffed. "They said we're gonna have to give him away."

Kimberly gasped. "No!" she cried. "That's not fair." A tear slid down her cheek. She knew the dog was the one thing in his life that made him out to be a normal kid.

Skull punched the ground. "Why's my dad gotta be allergic? It's not fair." Skull stood up and crossed his arms. "They can't give Rascal away. They didn't even ask me."

Kimberly wiped away the liquid from her face. She knew what allergies could do to people merely by watching her mother in the springtime. It was a time of misery for the woman and Kimberly was lucky to have not inherited that curse. Still she could never understand losing something so important due to an illness.

"There's gotta be something I can do," Skull said.

Kimberly retorted, "Skull, you don't have a choice. The dog's making your dad sick."

"Can't he take medicine?" Skull asked with very little hope in his voice.

Kimberly shrugged. "Maybe." There was even a smaller amount of hope in her voice.

"He's my dog," Skull said with a sniff.

"I'm sorry," Kimberly said. She slowly approached the child. She wiggled her fingers before stepping into his personal space. Skull backed up at first, but let the girl embrace him. Skull rested his chin on Kimberly's shoulder. Kimberly rubbed Skull's back as her own mother did for her whenever she became upset. The motion usually calmed her down.

Skull stepped out of Kimberly's grasp. He clenched his fists. "You're right, Kim. I don't have a choice."

Kimberly sadly nodded.

"So I'm gonna run away with Rascal!" Skull exclaimed.

Kimberly sighed. "Skull, I didn't mean that."

Skull never heard her words as he was plotting. "I'll run away to Bulk's. My parents will never think to find me there."

Kimberly shook her head. She said a goodbye to the boy and made her way home. She told her mother what happened and the older woman explained that things like that happened to people and there was nothing to be done about it. Kimberly asked if there was anything they could do for Skull. Her mother sighed and slowly shook her head.

Skull made up his mind and was certain to see his plan through until his parents heeded to his wishes. He packed a few of his clothes, comic books, two sodas from the refrigerator, and other toys in his suitcase. He also packed Rascal's food and water bowls, a blanket, and a few squeaky toys. He put the red leash on Rascal's matching collar and walked down to Bulk's house. Bulk's parents allowed him to stay the night, as they thought Skull's parents gave him permission. Skull's mother called Bulk's house that night in a panic. Bulk's mother assured her Skull was safe at her house and apologized for the emotional distress caused. Bulk's father offered to talk the situation over with the child. The boy fully confided in the man and confessed his feelings. All Bulk's father could offer was the same Kimberly's mother gave her.

Skull's plan failed and returned home the next day against his will. Skull's mother greeted her child with a tight embrace. She wept and shook the boy ordering him to never run off again. Skull only sulked as he knew the dog would vanish from his life in moments.

Rascal was given away to a good home a few towns down a couple of days later. Skull wept for hours afterwards, threatening to never speak his parents again. The years went by in which Skull never had the privilege of owning another pet. It was not until he and Bulk joined the wanna-be firefighters club that he got to work with the Dalmatian. Skull felt that void in his heart caused when Rascal left all those years ago heal the first time he pet Hope.

Now because of one lousy decision he found himself bereft of another dog. Skull could still see Hope's face smiling as he chased after the tennis ball. Skull wondered how come Bulk forgot the agony he faced all those years ago when he was separated from his furry friend. Bulk was lucky enough to have never lost anyone of importance to him, a blessing Skull hoped always stayed with his friend.

They all learned years ago nothing could erase the past and somethings could never be avoided. Skull only wondered why so many bad things occurred in his life. The thoughts ended when the cake was cut and Aisha offered a piece to the two of them.

Bulk's disappointment soon vanished with the first bite he took. Skull's fork prodded the sweet, his mind resting on the four-legged friend he would never again see. Kimberly noticed the gloom on Skull's face, it was the same look she saw all those years ago when he was denied his dog. She excused herself from the group and moved over to the chair across from Skull. The teen glanced up then returned his eyes to the cake.

"I'm sorry," Kimberly said.

Skull shrugged. "I don't think we'd be good firemen anyway." He dropped the fork and let his palms rest against his forehead.

"I mean about the dog," Kimberly stated. Skull sighed. Kimberly bit her lip, wondering if she should have even brought up the tender subject. She figured if she already started she might as well finish. "I know how much you love animals, Skull." She paused. "Especially dogs."

Skull peeked through his fingers. He dropped his hands to the table. "Kimberly, please, do you have to do this right now?"

Kimberly sighed. "I know how upset you are." She paused and a sudden thought came her way. She smiled and took hold of Skull's hand. Skull froze save his fingers which shuddered at her touch. So long he yearned to feel the euphoric soaring that could only spawn from Kimberly's touch. It healed much of the pain pulsing through his veins. Kimberly spoke, "But I know something that might cheer you up."

Skull smiled. "What?"

Kimberly smiled. "You remember my uncle?" Skull shook his head. Kimberly nodded. "Yes, remember we rode in his plane."

Skull's mouth widened. "Oh, yeah." His face became green and he clutched his stomach. "It's making me sick just thinking about it."

Kimberly chuckled. That day was not necessarily one of her fondest memories. Kimberly shook her head and returned to the matter at hand. "Well, not only is he a pilot, but his wife comes from a family of dog breeders." Skull sighed and leaned back against his chair. "I remember him telling my mom that since he's away so often his wife is looking for part-time help with the puppies."

Skull shrugged, "So?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes. She forgot that she would have to spell everything out for the boy to understand. "Skull, I'm sure they would be delighted to have you help them out." Skull opened his mouth, but Kimberly continued to speak. "You'd be allowed to play with the dogs, feed them, take them for walks, and all that as much as you want."

"Kimberly," Skull said.

Kimberly replied, "I know how sad you were when…well, you know."

Skull nodded.

"If you'd like to I'll give my aunt a call and let her know I have a true dog-lover in mind," said Kimberly.

Skull smiled. "You'd really do that for me?"

Kimberly nodded. "It's horrible for anyone to be denied something they love so much."

"Thank you," Skull replied.

"No problem," she said. She stood up and gave him one last smile before heading back over to her friends.

Skull smiled at Bulk then picked up his fork and dug into the cake. Not only would he be working with friendly creatures during the summer and earning pay, but there was also the possibility of growing closer to Kimberly. Skull smiled and let the icing grace his tongue. The day was already looking up.

* * *

There you go, hope you liked it! When I saw this episode it made me wonder why Skull was so attached to the dog, so I thought of that little backstory. It also allowed for a little cute moment between Kim and Skull. Originally I was going to have Kimberly's dog have puppies and her offer one to Skull, but then I saw the episode where we're first introduced to Kat (the title escapes me at the moment) and when Kimberly says "I've always wanted a pet", I took it as she never had a pet of any kind, so I had to change up the plot and this story was born.

Again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Story Summary: Sometimes the wrong people fall in love. Sometimes something we lost that held us together can never be returned. Kimberly and Skull see each other at the ten year high school reunion.

* * *

It is difficult to fathom how fast ten years can travel by. One moment you are a senior in high school and the next you are nearing your thirtieth year. Meeting someone you have not seen for a decade is liable to have unexpected results.

Angel Grove's ten year high school reunion finally arrived.

Droves of people stepped into the juice bar that hosted so many school functions. Ernie's passing brought sorrow to those who knew the kindhearted man who was willing to sacrifice anything to make a difference in the teenagers' lives. The new owner, Farcus Bulkmier, agreed to host the reunion at his establishment the second he received the school invitation.

The room was decorated with Angel Grove High's colors. Matching streamers, tablecloths, paper products, balloons, and other decorations filled the room. A wide banner that read: Welcome Angel Grove Class of 1997 dangled from the back wall. All the equipment had been pushed aside to make room for the tables and guests.

One particular girl who was a queen bee of Angel Grove during her years attending the high school before leaving her friends and unusual after school activity to follow her dreams of competing in the Pan Globals walked through the door with her husband by her side. Kimberly Oliver took in the sights and smells of the familiar building. Her auburn hair was pulled up in a bun and she wore a ruffled, pink cocktail dress that would look trashy on many who tried to pull it off, but Kimberly had the talent to wear anything. Her stilettos clicked as she walked along the youth center.

Tommy Oliver followed close behind her. He wore a large smile as many memories flooded into his head. He was dressed in a white suit complete with a silver tie and brown loafers. His infamous long locks were fastened into a ponytail. Tommy was excited to meet up with his group of friends he had lost contact with for years until he discovered the amazing inventions called MySpace and Facebook.

The Olivers stopped at the information booth and retrieved their nametag stickers from the book. Many photographs littered the table including one of Angel Grove's dream team. Kimberly picked up the framed picture and smiled at the gleaming faces of herself, Trini, Billy, Zack, Jason, and Tommy. Memories of their times as friends and rangers rushed. She felt her eyes watering. Kimberly forced back a sob as she promised her husband she would at least wait until the first half hour to become an emotional wreck. He was joking of course, their humor was what kept their marriage going for so long.

"Well, well, well, who have we here?" a voice said. The two turned to face a much older version of their old friend.

"Oh my gosh, Jason!" Kimberly shrieked before engulfing the man into a hug.

"Hey, Kim, you haven't changed a bit," Jason said with a chuckle.

Kimberly realized she broke her promise as a tear trickled down her face.

Tommy laughed it off and handed Kimberly a handkerchief he brought just in case this happened. Kimberly dabbed the bottom of her eyes, careful not to smudge her eyeliner or mascara. There was bound to be a photographer at the event and all she needed was to look horrible.

"How's it going man," Jason said clapping hands with Tommy.

"Been a long time, Bro," Tommy replied. The two smiled at one another before embracing.

"What have you been up to?" Jason asked.

Tommy replied, "I'm a professor at Florida State and Kim here runs a gymnastics and dance studio not far from the university."

"Wow, first the Pan Globals, second place in the Olympics, then a teacher, you should be proud of yourself, Kim," Jason said.

"I am," Kimberly replied side-hugging her husband.

"Jason, there you are," a female called as she approached the group. She was slender built, caramel skinned, with matching eyes and hair in perfect waves. She wore a skinny, black dress that complemented her curves. She handed Jason a plastic cup of punch and kept one for herself.

"Guys, this is my wife Cecilia," Jason said. "Cecilia, these are my good friends Tommy and Kimberly."

"How do you do?" Cecilia said using her free hand to shake with Tommy and Kimberly. "Jason's told me all about the adventures you had back in the day."

"Hopefully not everything," Tommy said with a laugh. The other three laughed along, though only the rangers truly understood the statement.

Cecilia sipped the punch then stated, "Really, you guys used to do a lot together." She pointed in the direction of the bulletin board that covered the entirety of a wall. "There are lots of pictures of you."

The four made their way to the collage. Sure enough the board contained many photos of the students of their class. About a fifth of them contained one or more of the former rangers.

"Hey, Tommy, here we are at the Spring picnic," Kimberly said pointing at the glossy page.

Tommy smiled at the still picture of a moment he held dear in his heart. Kimberly held a piece of vanilla cake with white frosting and a strawberry slice in the center. Tommy turned around at the exact moment Kimberly adjusted the plate and his nose collided with the icing. The picture showed Kimberly's surprised face with Tommy's soiled with icing.

"Oh, look at this one," Kimberly squealed as she pointed to a picture of her and Trini holding hula-hoops that matched their ensemble. The two girls smiled widely at the photographer. The next picture showed the group sitting on the steps of the school. Despite their difficult afterschool job the gang really had fun teenage years.

The smiles faded when they saw a picture of Trini and Billy at the high school prom. The former yellow ranger wore a ruffled dress of yellow stood alongside the boy wore a blue tuxedo. The two looked at peace.

"Do you think Trini will come?" Jason asked.

Kimberly sighed, "I don't think so." The others turned to face her. Kimberly tried her hardest to smile. "I talked to her on MySpace and she said she had a business meeting tonight." The group knew in fact it was difficult for Trini to come to a gathering like this with so many fond memories after her husband's slow demise of brain cancer four years ago. Kimberly assured her that being with family and friends was best for her to get through the tragedy, but Trini preferred to mourn in solitude. The others knew her pain as it was just as hard for them to sit through Billy's funeral.

The sorrow fled when two more familiar faces approached the group. Zack greeted them all with hugs. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie and matching boutineer. Adam waited to greet the others. He wore a gray suit with a black tie and matching shoes. His hair was a bit longer, ending just below his ears.

"I knew I'd find you here," Zack said shoulder-hugging Jason and Tommy.

"Now the party's complete," Jason said.

"Not yet it's not," Aisha stated joining the group with her loving husband Rocky hanging on her. In Rocky's other hand was a plate stuffed full of food. Aisha laughed, "We would've searched for you sooner, but Rocky here wanted to eat."

"I was hungry," Rocky said before taking a bite out of a chicken wing.

"Same ol' Rocky," Tommy said clapping the mentioned on the shoulder.

The group caught up for about ten minutes. Many jokes were told and fond moments relived. Kimberly was now standing beside her best girlfriend from her youth. It had been two years since she was maid of honor at Aisha's wedding. After that the couple moved to New Hampshire for Rocky's new job and the girls only met once in Orlando after that. It had been almost a year since they last saw each other. Conversing over the computer could only do so much.

The guys began reliving their moments as athletes to which the girls tuned out. The three of them made their way over to the buffet. Kimberly and Cecelia had yet to eat anything. Aisha had a few pieces of fruit, but that was all. The three consumed various finger foods while catching up on the latest gossip. Aisha was pregnant with her first child and appointed Kimberly as the baby's godmother. Kimberly cooed and promised to be there for every step of the kid's life.

The three looked over at the photographs and began laughing at the ridiculous styles of the nineties.

"I can't believe we thought that looked good," Kimberly said wrinkling her nose at a certain dress she once chose.

"Yeah, that side pony was kind of silly," Aisha said with a shake of her head.

"We'll probably be saying the same thing about our outfits now ten years from now," Cecelia added.

The girls nodded.

The laughter did not last for long when they heard a woman shouting not far from where they stood. All three heads turned in addition to those who stood nearby. A woman standing only two inches taller than Kimberly with blonde curls in a backless red dress glared at the man who accompanied her. She tapped her pumps while waiting for his response.

"I—I didn't know, I'm sorry," the man stammered.

"I should've known," she said, slapping her thigh.

"I'll fix it, just keep your dress on," the man said holding his hands out in surrender.

"I don't know what you're insinuating, but I suggest you—"

"Could you not do this here, in front of people I know," the man said trying to keep his voice low. His cheeks were already flushed. He wanted to faint right there on the spot as it would be less humiliating.

"Just remember, I came here for you," she said before gulping down her cup of punch.

"What's wrong with her?" Aisha asked.

Kimberly shrugged. There was something familiar about that man. When he turned around she gasped at the familiar features. He pushed his way through the gawking crowd. His foot collided with another man's and stumbled forward. Kimberly rushed to catch him before he faceplanted.

"Thanks," the man said. When he realized whose arms he was in he stepped back. Sweat poured down his forehead and neck. "I—I'm really sorry, I'll go now." He pushed through, his face beet red.

He ran through the exit, the door clanking shut. Kimberly's hands twitched. She remembered the last time she held him in her embrace. It was at the lake house.

Two years after graduation Kimberly joined some old friends at the lake. After a day of swimming and a good meal Kimberly stepped out on the wraparound porch. She leaned against the banister. The two glasses of chardonnay had already taken affect. Kimberly was a lightweight and often refrained from drinking more than she could handle. Kat urged her to have another glass and Kimberly gave in. She was now feeling it and regretted finishing the glass.

The wind softly blew against her face. Kimberly inhaled the sweet smell of the lake at midnight. Crickets and frogs sang her a soothing melody. The noise and heat of the crowd inside became too much for the intoxicated woman to bear.

"Hey, Kim, whatcha doing out here?" a man asked as he joined her.

Kimberly jumped, but settled down the instant she recognized the face. Eugene Skullovitch, a man who had grown into his once lanky frame, leaned over the railing beside her. The two watched in silence. Kimberly soon realized she was smiling.

"You know, Kim," Skull said breaking the silence. Kimberly turned to face the man who was staring off into the scenery. "I've waited a long time to get a chance to talk to you alone."

Kimberly stood up with a hand on her hip.

Skull smiled and turned to face her. "And I'd wait forever to be with you."

"Skull, aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" Kimberly asked with a snicker.

Skull shook his head. "It's fate that brought us together tonight."

Kimberly looked into the eyes of the man before her. She was unaware if it were the moonlight or the alcohol that affected her emotions. She felt herself strangely attached to this man. He was no longer the rude, rambunctious punk he once was. He had straightened out his life and was now attending the police academy. The years had done both his appearance and personality some good.

"You know all these years it was my memories of you that kept me focused," Skull said. He smiled then added, "You are my solace." Kimberly's eyes lit up. Skull reached out his hand and touched her face.

Kimberly was initially shocked by the movement, but eventually leaned into the comforting touch. His cool palm felt nice against her flushed cheek.

Kimberly excused herself from her friends and hurried after the man. She glanced around the parking lot before seeing him leaning over the railing. He seemed to be holding his breath and letting it out slowly. Kimberly remembered how after that moment at the lake house the two began dating. Two years following they were engaged. Kimberly bit her lip as she recalled the day she broke their engagement. Her communication with Skull gradually waned after that moment. It had been four years since she last spoke to him.

Kimberly took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the other man. She tapped him on the shoulder. Skull sharply turned around, half expecting to see his fiancée, but somewhat relieved the second he looked upon his ex's face.

"What are you doing out here?" Kimberly asked in a cheerful tone.

Skull shrugged, "Needed to get some fresh air." He leaned his back against the railing. "It's best to clear my head when frustrated with her."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kimberly asked.

"Fiancée," Skull corrected. Kimberly nodded. Skull sighed, "We get into heated arguments like that all the time." He leaned his head back. "She threatened not to come with me tonight 'cause I wouldn't buy her these certain shoes. She said they would go perfect with the dress and would not go out in public in anything less."

Kimberly widened her eyes. Tommy joked that she was high maintenance, but this woman was something else.

"I know what you're thinking," Skull said lifting his hand. "I should just dump her and try to find someone else."

"Not what I was thinking, but not a bad idea," Kimberly stated. Skull turned to face her. Kimberly's smile faded, "I mean, if she doesn't make you happy."

Skull exhaled, "I know. We fight more than we get along. Not a good start." He cracked his back. He stepped past Kimberly and crossed his arms. "I keep trying to tell myself that I love her, but I don't know if I ever did."

Kimberly grabbed Skull's hand with both of hers. "Skull, you shouldn't marry anyone you don't love. That's the worst thing you can do."

Skull yanked his hand away. He nodded at the gold band around Kimberly's ring finger. "I see you're married."

Kimberly touched the ring with her opposite finger. "Yes, for three years."

"Congratulations," Skull said. His expression became grave. "I know the man is blessed to have you."

Kimberly winced, almost certain where this conversation was heading.

Skull turned to face the woman he once lost. "I'm almost thirty, Kimberly," he said. "People are already talking. I'm the last of my family to wed." Skull turned away to stare at the moon. "I want to get married, if just to get the pressure off."

Kimberly gave him a look of sympathy. "Eugene," she said. Skull turned to face her. His first name, the name she called him when they used to date. "Don't make a mistake because of your family." She put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure they want you to be sure and be happy before you commit your life to someone." Kimberly could tell this relationship would end in divorce within two years of its beginning. Sure she and Tommy had their arguments every now and then, but they always worked through their differences. She stepped closer and placed a hand on Skull's cheek. "Eugene, listen to me. Only marry the person you truly love."

Skull pushed Kimberly's hand from his face. He gave her a stare of sorrow. "Kim," he said softly. He glanced away for a few seconds then returned with a serious gaze. "The only woman I ever loved I lost years ago." Kimberly's eyes widened. Skull turned his back. "My solace is broken. I can never be happy without her and the rest will always be nothing compared to her."

A sob broke through Kimberly's throat. With those words Skull stepped through the double doors. Kimberly looked down at the ground as a tear slipped down her face. It reached the tip of her nose then dripped on the concrete. She wiped them away then stepped inside.

Her eyes fell on Skull to see him trying to console his intended. The blonde refused to settle for anything less than what she wanted. Kimberly was tempted to step over and straighten the woman out. She turned her eyes as she told herself Skull was a grown man and only he could decide what he wanted to do with his life.

"There you are," Tommy said stepping up to his wife. He kissed her on the forehead and noticed a slight track of where a tear once rested. "Did something happen?" he asked.

Kimberly shook her head. She looked up at Tommy and smiled. "You know I love you, right?"

Tommy rubbed noses with Kimberly. "I know you do," he said. "But I love you more."

"No you don't, I love you more," Kimberly said with a laugh.

The two continued with that argument until Jason and Zack pretended to be gagging. Kimberly playfully swatted them both on the arm.

Skull stole a glance at Kimberly. He saw her truly happy. Skull could not help but smile for the woman's fortune. He only hoped that someone could love him just as much.

"So long, my beloved," Skull whispered to himself.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking about making the next oneshot be an extention of the lake house scene and their engagment, including why Kimberly chose to break it off. Let me know if you think that's a good idea. Also, please let me know what you think of this chapter.

Until next time!


	7. Solace, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Author's Note: This chapter is a prequel to the last one. There is an overlapping scene from that chapter in here. This is only part one, part two will be coming soon.

Chapter Summary: Kimberly returns home after the Pan Globals. At a party she meets Skull and in time develops feelings for him. Over the course of a year she comes to feel he is the one.

ClassicTVFan: Thanks for the review. You asked to see the reason behind their breaking up, so this chapter is for you. The actual breakup won't happen until the next chapter, but there will be plenty of romance and angst in this one. I hope you enjoy.

Brankel1: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.

BluIdDreamer: Thanks for the review. I'm a huge Kim/Skull fan too. There's just not enough stories with them. Hopefully you like the romance in this one before it gets all sad in the next.

This chapter is more episodic in style compared to the last six. It's my first time writing in this style, so please let me know how/if it works.

* * *

Friday afternoon welcomed Kimberly with the utmost excitement. Rocky had invited her along with several others from Angel Grove to his Lake House. The timing could not have been better as Kimberly recently returned home from Florida.

Her friends had been expecting her return over a year ago when she broke up with the man who stole her heart. For three years she stayed in Florida with him. Michael, his name was. Michael supported her through the Pan Globals and even during the Olympic tryouts. He stood beside her during each of the photo shoots, smiling proudly in each photograph that would soon be displayed on a glossy page for the world to admire and envy. Even when she took that nasty fall during practice and sprained her ankle, hindering her from making the final cut, he sat by her side and held her during the tear-filled nights.

Another year passed and Michael felt the relationship was waning. They had long since passed the honeymoon phase and he was ready to move on. Kimberly allowed him to chase his dreams which ended up directing him to New York. Kimberly was given a job as an Olympic trainer, something she could not sacrifice. They mutually ended their courtship. Kimberly stayed behind for an extra year training athletes. Over the year her interest gradually diminished and the Sunshine state left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Her return was welcomed by those she left four years prior. Most of them had forgiven her for breaking with Tommy in such a harsh way. The now black ranger had also pardoned her for mistreating him. He was actually looking forward to seeing her after so long.

The former pink ranger nervously exited her corvette for the interior of the juice bar where she spent many afternoons of her teenage years. A part of her regretted leaving her home. However she knew it was unhealthy to dwell on the mistakes of youth.

The young woman stepped into the youth center. She was clad in form-fitting, blue jeans and a pink blouse. Her auburn locks had been trimmed just below the earlobes.

Her eyes skimmed the area for any familiar faces. Through the sea of high schoolers sat a group of people about her age. She automatically recognized the face of her best friend. The girl had aged graciously over the years. Her curled dark hair framed her smiling cheeks perfectly. Kimberly could recognize that laugh anywhere. Sitting rather close to her was another she had shared many afternoons with. Sitting beside him was another good friend. He had allowed his hair to grow and was now longer than hers. He still retained that innocent look on his face. His features could melt any girl's heart.

Still it was the dark, handsome man clad in black that caught her attention. There with his back to her sat the man she rejected four years prior. He told her over the phone that he had recovered and was excited to meet her acquaintance after so many years apart.

Aisha was the one to notice the twenty-something standing in the midst of teenagers. She nearly gasped when she saw her closest friend and ran over to embrace her. Kimberly wrapped her toned arms about Aisha's frame. The two giggled as they shared the warm comfort.

"Kimberly Hart, is that really you?" Rocky asked as he approached.

Kimberly nodded and accepted a hug from him. She was quite surprised as she expected them to be colder due to her abandonment to the team. However she realized that with their aging came maturity and it made sense to them why she had to leave. Some part of her wondered if they truly forgave her for what she did to Tommy.

The only one who could honestly answer that question slowly approached her. Kimberly felt her heart skip and her breath cease the instant her eyes met with his. He gave her a large smile, the same type that used to cause her to swoon. Tommy's immense hand gently clamped onto Kimberly's shoulder. She touched his knuckles and stared at him for a few seconds more before pulling him into a hug. The two enjoyed the embrace for what felt like an eternity. They parted with sincere smiles. In that moment Kimberly realized that all that happened between the two of them over the years was ancient history.

"Oh my gosh, Kimberly!" Aisha squealed. She gripped both her hands around Kimberly's slim arm and pulled her to a vacant seat at their table. "I'm so glad you're back. You don't know how much catching up we have to do."

Kimberly nodded and patted Aisha's hand. "So what's the news about you and Rocky."

The blue ranger coughed into his fist and tilted his head to the side. Aisha giggled at her boyfriend's shy nature and extended her fingers so that the former pink ranger could see. Kimberly gasped and covered her mouth with her hands the instant she noticed the white rock sitting in the center of a gold ring which encircled Aisha's ring finger.

"No way!" Kimberly cried.

"Way!" Aisha squeaked with a laugh. She grabbed Kimberly's hands in hers and the two bounced in glee.

Tommy placed a hand atop a blushing Rocky's shoulder.

"You did good, man," Tommy said.

Rocky nodded. He glanced over at his fiancée. He truly loved her with his entire being. The evening of their graduation party, the night they shared their first kiss, he made a vow to himself that she was the woman he would marry. He nearly fainted when Aisha confirmed his question. In less than a year the two would become one.

All this talk of romance caused Kimberly to subconsciously glance over at Tommy. Oliver stared at his close friend with a grand smile. Kimberly adored that smile of his. He was one to always be happy when a loved one succeeded.

Having enough of the spotlight Rocky turned to their team's leader. He nudged Tommy in the ribs. "So, when do you think you'll pop the question?"

Kimberly's head jerked at the mentioning of the question. No doubt it came as a shock to her. She had been in Angel Grove for less than forty-eight hours and Tommy was already considering asking her to be his bride.

Tommy suddenly found the table's surface incredibly interesting. His face flushed as he stammered for an answer.

"What?" Rocky teased.

"I don't think it will be anytime soon," Tommy answered. He looked up at the expecting eyes of his friends and gave them a weak smile. "After all we've only been dating for about a year. It's kind of soon." Tommy rubbed the back of his head.

Kimberly's heart fell in synchrony with her heart. "Who are you—who are you talking about?" Kimberly asked trying to keep herself from displaying the agony in her heart. After all it was too large of a request to ask of the man she tossed aside for an empty prize.

Tommy smiled and looked at his ex-girlfriend. He suddenly found the moment awkward. "Well, I've been dating Kat for a while and we—well I don't think I'm ready to ask her to marry."

Aisha shook her head. "Afraid of commitment?"

"I guess you can say that," Tommy said. His eyes accidentally slipped over towards Kimberly. The young woman felt a pang of immense guilt. She never thought of how deeply she could have wounded Tommy. Now that pretty blonde was the proud owner of the man she loved.

Fortunately for both Kim and Tommy, Adam changed the subject. The group continued with their conversation for about a half hour. In that time Kimberly rarely spoke. Her thoughts were centered on what she lost.

"So to celebrate we're having a party at my lake house this weekend!" Rocky blurted. Those loud words woke Kimberly from her self-pity.

"What?" she asked.

Rocky took Aisha's right hand in his left one. "I said we're celebrating our engagement this weekend at my lake house." He brought Aisha's knuckles to his lips and gently caressed them.

"Your timing couldn't be more perfect," Aisha exclaimed. "I'm so glad you were able to join us, Kimberly." She parted from her husband's hold and grasped Kimberly's hand. "I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor."

Kimberly nodded. "No problem."

Aisha let out a laugh. "Then it's settled."

"Yeah, it will be like a giant sleepover," Rocky announced. "The party starts at six-thirty, but ends when everyone is either passed out or puking."

"Or both," Tommy said with a chuckle.

Rocky pointed at his friend and joined in with the laughter.

Kimberly leaned her forehead against her palm. She now lacked a valid reason for missing the party. The image of Kat hanging all over her ex made her want to heave. Still she could not miss her best friend's party out of her own selfish reasons. She reminded herself she was the reason Tommy found a new girl in the first place. Now there was nothing left for her to do except wait for Friday to arrive.

* * *

The lake house had a generous amount of space. The wrap-around porch itself could hold thirty people comfortably. The house was two stories in which the bedrooms were on the second story. The first floor contained the living room which led out to the back patio, a kitchen, and a bathroom. The steps descending from the patio connected to a stone pathway which led to the lake.

Kimberly was acquainted with a majority of the guests, but others were people Rocky was affiliated with through his job. The social butterfly had no trouble fitting in with them.

Aisha approached Kimberly with a drink in hand. She handed the glass to Kimberly and took another for herself.

"Come, Kim, this is a night to celebrate," Aisha stated. "And you're welcome to stay the night, so drink as much as you like."

Kimberly nodded and downed the drink.

"That's what I'm talking about, girl," Aisha said with a giggle. Everyone could clearly see that Aisha was already buzzing. "Let me get you another." The former yellow ranger dragged her friend over to the beverage station. Unfortunately for Kim, chardonnay was her weakness.

A few others joined the two and they conversed over their drinks.

Just as the alcohol was affecting Kimberly she noticed a couple heading her way. The dark-haired, handsome man she tossed away for another who would ultimately do the same to her, made their way over to the host's girlfriend. Tommy's hand was entwined with Katherine's. The young blonde still had her slender form with her yellow locks laying over shoulders. It annoyed Kimberly that Kat seemed to never have split ends.

Kat surveyed the group before her, many of whom she was unacquainted with. Her eyes fell on the girl whose powercoin became hers. Her mouth formed a giant grin and she launched forward with her arms spread apart. She embraced Kimberly tightly. Kimberly could smell the infamous odor of wine on the other girl's breath. It was a stench she became acquainted with over the past year. Fortunately she was able to overcome the addiction. Kimberly returned the hug.

They parted and Kat placed her hands on either side of Kimberly's face. Her smile softened and she said in a kind tone, "I haven't heard from you in so long. You stopped writing, I was worried that you'd never come back." She nodded towards her boyfriend. "When Tommy told me you returned I thought he was just pulling my leg." Kat laughed and pulled Kimberly in for a second hug. "I'm just so glad to see you again."

Kat eyed Kimberly's empty glass. She hurried over to the beverage station and poured a glass for herself and one for her old friend. She handed a full goblet to the brunette.

"To old times," Kat cheered as she hoisted her drinking vessel into the air. A splash of the gold liquid splattered onto the marble tiles.

Kimberly stifled the laugh forming in her throat. Kat was close to wasted; no doubt the lightweight would be feeling it the next morning. Nonetheless she lifted her own glass.

"To old times," Kimberly repeated.

The two downed their drinks. Kat inhaled deeply and slammed her palm against the counter. She coughed twice then looked up at Kimberly with a large grin. Her cheeks glowed pink.

"I think you've had enough for one night," Tommy said while removing the cup from Kat's tight grip. The blonde attempted to fight him, but fortunately fatigue was falling over her slender body. He turned to Aisha. "Do you have a place for her to sleep it off?" he asked.

The mentioned nodded and excused herself from the company to assist Tommy to the second floor. Kimberly watched their backs distancing themselves from her.

She felt heat rising within her. She fanned her face with her hand. Finding little comfort in the wave of cool air she decided it was best that she stepped outside for some fresh air.

The backdoor instantly alleviated the discomfort. She tasted the sweet taste of the nearby lake. The sky rested above her like black velvet adorned with numerous diamonds. Each twinkle reminded her of who she gave up. Even now she wanted to believe it was not too late, but the rational part of her mind told her otherwise.

She leaned over the side of the railing listening to the creatures' serenade. She closed her stinging eyes, willing herself to sober up as all the drinks in the world would not erase her memory of Tommy.

"Hey, Kim, whatcha doing out here?" a voice called from the side.

Kimberly jumped. The face looked familiar, though Kimberly had trouble placing the face. Her eyes widened when it clicked. The man known as Eugene Skullovitch stood opposite of her. He had grown into a handsome man over the years of her absence.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Kimberly said.

Skull straightened his posture and crossed his arms. "Are you disappointed?"

"No, no, I didn't mean—" Kimberly ceased her poor apology when she noticed the smile on the other person's face.

He lifted a hand. His eyes displayed his delight at seeing his old crush. "I know, I was only joking."

Kim nodded. An awkward silence enveloped the two. Were it not for the sounds of nature, Kimberly would have run back into the house.

"You know, Kim," Skull said breaking the silence. "I've waited a long time to get a chance to talk to you alone."

Kimberly stood up with a hand on her hip. She slightly bit her bottom lip, somewhat nervous as to where this conversation was heading.

Skull smiled and turned to face her. "And I'd wait forever to be with you."

"Skull, aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" Kimberly asked with a snicker.

Skull shook his head. "It's fate that brought us together tonight."

Kimberly felt her heart jump. She looked into Skull's eyes. Nothing could make her deny that he was a lovely man, no longer the delinquent she was sure he would turn into. She found herself smiling before him. The part that scared her the most was the realization that she could not blame her feelings on the alcohol.

"You know all these years it was my memories of you that kept me focused," Skull said. He reminisced over his time at the police academy. It was that sweet face that gave him the courage to continue despite his many doubts. His angel now stood before him and he wanted nothing more than to properly thank her. Skull smiled then added, "You are my solace." Kimberly's eyes lit up. Skull reached out his hand and touched her face.

The rough edges of his fingertips caused her smooth skin to tingle. The heat she desperately tried to escape returned. Once again she was flushed, though unsure if it was the beverage that caused her cheeks to redden. Kimberly entwined her fingers with Skull's. Her eyes met with his and both found themselves sincerely smiling.

"Kimberly!" Aisha exclaimed as she ran outside to meet up with her friend. "I wondered where you—" She stopped short of the two and her face lit up. "I'm—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Kimberly parted from Skull's touch. "No, it's nothing," Kimberly stated. She turned to Skull. "Not that I—I mean it was great seeing you again."

Skull nodded. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a pen. He clicked the side to release the ball-point. He scribbled his number on a napkin he found lying on the ground then handed it over to the girl of his desires.

"You can call me if you want," he said, running a hand through his dark tresses.

Kimberly smiled. "I would like that."

"Really?" Skull asked as his eyes widened.

Kimberly nodded. "For old time's sake."

Aisha led her friend back inside the house. Skull watched as his solace vanished beyond the door. His eyes fell on the writing instrument. He kissed the side of the pen, glad that he chose to carry one everywhere he went.

A part of him wondered if Kimberly's acceptance was merely the alcohol speaking. He shook his head at the thought, she seemed sincere. He smiled as he anticipated their next meeting. For all she had done for him she deserved his full gratitude and he planned to show her what she meant.

* * *

Two weeks following the engagement party Kimberly finally got around to phoning Skull. The party on the other line made no attempt to hide his excitement. Kimberly giggled at his giddiness, but agreed to Skull's invitation to dinner. After rejecting him time after time there was now nothing barring her from enjoying an evening out with a friend. The former ranger wondered if any outing between the two would be considered on just-friends basis to Skull, but it bothered her not.

Skull waited outside the café, practically bouncing on the bench. He was dressed in black jeans, a green t-shirt, and his trademark leather jacket. Even with his drastic changes from his youth the boy never lost his love for leather.

Skull glanced down at his wristwatch. Kimberly was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. A part of him flashbacked to his teenage years when he was supposed to be waiting for his date to arrive only to discover she either forgot or stood him up to be in the presence of another guy. However this was Kimberly. Sure she had broken three dates with him in the past, but that had been years ago. They both had grown up since those days.

Arriving twelve minutes late Kimberly strolled up to the restaurant wearing a blue, knee-length dress. It was the first time Skull had seen her wearing a color other than pink, but blue was just as flattering on her as the more feminine color.

Kimberly apologized for showing up way past the arranged time. Skull waved his hand in dismissal at Kimberly's apology. She smiled then locked arms with her date before entering the café.

The two were seated by a window. Kimberly looked through the panes to see over the sea of bushes that concealed most of the sidewalk. Several people walked by, every once in a while one would peer in through the window. However her conversations with Skull kept her attention.

It surprised her how much he had changed in three years. He no longer found immature conversations amusing, nor did he do ridiculous things to get her attention. Of course now he had her undivided attention (save for when the waitress stopped by to check on them and bring them their food). He still retained that unique laugh, but it no longer struck a nerve for the girl.

Kimberly leaned on her hands, which was supported by her elbows on the wooden surface, listening to the riveting tales of police life in Angel Grove. Ever since the evil forces vanquished for the time being there had been little crime and mayhem in the city. However, every now and then the police force had their occasional threat they needed to deal with. Skull sacrificed himself in a hostage situation and was awarded a hero by the police chief. During his speech he thanked Lt. Stone for being the one who believed in him as well as the power rangers who had been an inspiration for him to always do the right thing. He was given his medals then resumed his position on active duty.

Since her arrival Kimberly received a job as a gymnastics instructor at the local gymnasium. The pay was good and the success of her students even more rewarding. After spending years in Florida, Angle Grove was starting to feel more like home, just as the moment before she left for the Pan Globals. Though it still pained her to see Tommy with Kat, she was genuinely glad that the both of them had found happiness.

The two enjoyed their each other's company while eating their meal. In time Kimberly forgot that the boy she dined with had been the same punk who revolted her during her early high school years.

* * *

Three months passed and the two found themselves hanging out more often. They looked forward to the weekend and always planned to do something were there no other obligations. One Friday morning while looking at her calendar for the weekend plans Kimberly realized she was now hanging out with Eugene more often than her other friends. The weird thing was that she could care less.

The following Saturday the two met for a picnic by the lake. Skull struggled with the basket and the blanket. Kimberly offered to help, but Skull was determined to take care of all the heavy lifting by himself. Kimberly merely giggled into her hand while watching Skull stumble and stagger all the way to their desired spot. Skull practically dropped everything and let out a few heavy breaths. It was true that he had bulked up since his acceptance to the police force, but he was nowhere near as strong as his lifelong friend, or any of the rangers. Still Kimberly was one to notice the toned arms and made sure to compliment Skull when he rarely wore wife beaters. Several of her comments encouraged him to wear that attire more often, but found jackets too much to his liking.

The two sat on the red and white checkered blanket. The grass was nice and green, but short enough that it in no way hindered their picnic experience. Kimberly leaned forward to open the wicker basket to reveal several homemade bologna sandwiches along with apple slices and potato chips. Skull provided the grape juice, pouring the liquid into two blue Dixie cups, spilling the drink only twice. He handed one cup to the lady then kept one for himself. He leaned back, supporting his weight on one hand and sipped the beverage using the other. Kimberly held the cup in her lap, staring down at the assortment of edibles on the plastic plate. Two ants already made themselves present. Kimberly brushed them away lest more follow their lead.

The two discussed the events of a particular movie they saw together three nights ago. It was an action movie that enthralled Skull, but had a well developed romantic subplot and strong female character that pulled Kimberly into the story. They both enjoyed themselves and wanted to go back for another showing their next payday. Now they just enjoyed the comforts of each other's company, relaxing during a free activity.

There was something Skull wanted to discuss with Kimberly, but felt it should wait a little while longer. He was in no way ready to rush their relationship.

Just as these thoughts passed through his mind, he felt Kimberly snuggling up against him. Skull's cheeks brightened at her touch. Her arms wrapped themselves around his upper torso and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Skull rested his head against hers. She burrowed herself closer into him. Skull closed his eyes and imagined the two of them in this embrace for the rest of forever. Despite his earlier concerns, now seemed like a good time as any.

"Kimberly," Skull softly spoke. The mentioned moaned in response. The summer sun shone down on the two, filling them with warmth, though Skull was certain it was the touch of a particular someone who supplied those warm feelings. However he chose not to speak those words lest he insult the heavenly body. "Um, I was wondering," he said, not sure how to word his question. Her eyes peered up at him and he could see a slight smile. Skull cleared his throat then turned so that the two of them were facing each other. "Kimberly, we spend so much time together, and I enjoy every minute of it. What I'm trying to say is if you'd want to be my…girlfriend." He said that last word so low that Kimberly was not entirely sure if she caught the correct one.

"What was that?" Kimberly asked.

Skull pulled himself from Kimberly's hold. "Of course I completely understand if you don't. I just thought it would be worth asking."

Kimberly smiled up at Skull and took his hand. Sure the question was sudden, but as she thought over all the fun they had together there was no reason they should not try courtship. They found out they had a lot in common and became good friends over the past three months. Neither of them had anyone else they were interested in seeing.

"Sure," Kimberly said after some deliberation.

Skull nearly gasped when he heard Kimberly's response. "Come again?" he questioned just to be sure his own hopes had twisted his beloved's words.

Kimberly scooted in closer to Skull. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I think it would be a swell idea." She looked up at him to see that wide, goofy smile she loved so much.

Skull lowered his face towards hers. Kimberly anticipated what was coming, but there was nothing within her that warned her that she should shy away from the approaching reaction. Her stomach twisted and before her brain could register her reaction, she found herself pushing herself towards Skull's approaching mouth. She slightly parted her lips in time for them to collide with Skull's. The two melted into one.

Kimberly opened her eyes when they parted after a minute in the catatonic state. The two smiled, both satisfied by the chaste kiss. Kimberly took Skull's hand in her own and the two sets of fingers entwined. She cuddled with her new boyfriend for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

The following night the two met the rest of the crew at a local bar. Adam was assigned the designated driver and the rest of the group were already sloshed by the time Kimberly and Skull arrived. It was sometime within the first hour that a buzzed Skull announced to the group his courtship with Kimberly Hart. He jumped up on stage and sang a drunken version of "My Girl" as a dedication to the one he loved. Kimberly clapped along in rhythm, leadign the other spectators to follow her lead. Once the awful karaoke was finished Skull stumbled down from the platform and pulled Kimberly into a tight embrace. A collection of squeals and awws serenaded them as the two shared a passionate kiss for the world to witness.

Following the sign of affection both Bulk and Rocky clapped hands with Skullovitch.

Katherine clamped a hand down on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Kimberly, I'm so happy for you!" the Aussie chimed in that sweet voice. She ran a hand through her shiny locks before giving Kimberly a side hug. Tommy crept up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his immense arms about her waist. Katherine need not turn around to know who held her in that way, a sign of affection she had come to enjoy since the first time he tried it. She placed one of her slim hands against his toned arm then kissed the tender flesh. Tommy rested his temple atop her head.

Kimberly spun arount to avoid seeing the two of them in that hold. She immediately regretted the decision as it caused her stomach to twist. Her eyes searched for the only one who could ease the stinging in her heart.

Even with the golden liquid coursing through her veins it was not enough to lower her discretion to speak out against how she felt the blonde stole her man. Despite the bitterness she still felt, she was happy that both her friends had found someone to love.

She looked longingly over at her boyfriend to see him laughing with Rocky and Bulk. A smile formed and she rushed over to cling to Skull's side. The man of her dreams wrapped a slender arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. The rythmic spinning decreased the closer into his jacket she pressed her face. The smell of leather, peppermint, and whiskey became a scent to mark the evening and one she would enjoy for the rest of her lifetime.

* * *

Another year passed. The couple grew more and more in love with each passing day. Kimberly looked forward to waking each morning to find Skull's arm draped over her body. She would kiss him lightly on the cheek which would cause him to stir and smile. She then made her way to the kitchen to prepare a meal in which the aroma would waft through the house into the bedroom and rouse Skull from where he slept. Kimberly enjoyed Skull's healthy appetite and how he would eat anything she cooked.

Within the year Aisha and Rocky married. Rocky found employment on the east coast and the two found themselves moving away from the life they had always known on the California coast. Aisha and Kimberly kept in touch through letters over the following two years. As the time increased the correspondence dwindled. Every birthday and holiday they made sure to call.

Two months after the newlyweds moved Katherine's mother became gravely ill which required her to return to her native country. It was a tearful departure for Kat and Tommy. They arrived at the terminal a good two hours before departure just because they knew their goodbyes would take that long. Tommy watched with tears in his eyes as Katherine boarded the plane for Australia. Neither one knew whether or not she would ever return to the States. As much as the lead ranger wanted to believe that they could remain together, he knew from experience that long-distance relationships seldom worked.

As his heart predicted two months after her arrival in Australia Kat found a good job. She informed Tommy over the phone that her love for him would remain forever, but with her mother's fading health, her father drinking himself to an early grave, and her commitment to the company to which she was employed, the likelihood of her returning to America, let alone Angel Grove, was too slim to even consider. The black ranger was glad to be on the telephone so that the former pink ranger could not see the streaming tears. They repeated that they loved one another before hanging up. Over the course of the next six months the frequency of their communication diminished. It felt like a bullet shattering his heart when he realized another pink-loving girl left him with many miles between them, but it was a fact he had to accept. Unlike Kimberly Kat had the decency to tell him over the phone and apologized profusely. Tommy replied with a false smile that he understood. After their final conversation he held his head in his hands and wept for the remainder of the night.

* * *

A week following Tommy and Kat's breakup (to which Tommy neglected to reveal to any of his friends) Kimberly and Skull found themselves sitting in a small restaurant for lunch. It was a rare Saturday that Skull was fortunate to have off. Kimberly forked through the chicken salad. The waitress had forgotten to write down Kimberly's request to exclude onions and Kimberly being too polite to have it taken back, pushed all the offensive purple strips to the side.

Skull fidgeted with his napkin. Kimberly glanced up to see her boyfriend looking down at the now wrung paper product and wrinkled her brow. She reached over and pulled the object from Skull's grip. He looked up and gave her a nervous smile.

"Alright, Eugene, what are you hiding?" Kimberly asked placing the fork down on the table.

Skull bit his lip. "How-how do you know I'm..."

Kimberly's laughter interrupted his words. "Gene, I've known you for years. I think I know when something's bothering you."

Skull let out a sigh then forced his hands into his jacket pocket. He looked down at the table, increasing the pressure on his poor lower lip. It was only the aversive taste of iron that made him release his hold. He gradually lifted his head until he was staring into Kimberly's tawny eyes. The threat of nausea hit him once more. Kimberly saw her boyfriend's face visibly pale and she jerked her chair back incase he fainted.

"Kimberly, you know I love you more than anything, right?" he asked in a squeaky voice. Kimberly's face brightened as she nodded. Skull took two deep breaths in order to hush the twisting muscles in his stomach. "There's no one else I'd rather be with," he said. He lowered himself onto his knee, nearly tripping over the chair in the process. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Kimberly cupped a hand over her mouth as he slowly opened the small, white, velvet box. "I love you," he repeated. Kimberly's eyes widened at the sight of the white diamond sitting in the midst of the gold band. It was simple, but glistened in the seven lights surrounding their table.

"Eugene," Kimberly gasped.

Skull pulled the ring out of the box and toppled forward, dropping the ring. Kimberly's face flushed at the sight of the man she loved scrambling around to find the trinket. Several onlookers laughed at the attempt while others found it adorable. He grabbed the ring then shuffled forward on his knees, clumsily grabbing Kimberly's hand.

"Kimberly Hart, will you be my wife?" he asked with large eyes. A collection of awws from nearby women brought Kimberly back into reality. She glanced down at the rock on her finger. She smiled at her distorted reflection in the gem's prism.

A smile met Skull's face. "Of course I will," Kimberly shouted as she wrapped him in a tight embrace. A choir of cheers and applause surrounded them. The two never heard the audience as their eyes were only focused on the smile belonging to the other. They leaned in until their lips met and melted into one just as their names would within the next couple of months.

* * *

Isn't that sweet. This chapter was getting kind of long and I didn't want any of these oneshots being over 10,000 words, so I thought this was a good place to stop. The next chapter will consist of their breakup. Hopefully it will be up within the next two weeks, but don't quote me on that. My sister is getting married in December, and I'm the maid of honor, so the next two months will be wedding planning. This upcoming weekend will consist of dress shopping!

Anyway, thanks for reading. Anything you like, anything needing improvement, or something you want to see in future chapters, please let me know via a review. Thanks again. Have a nice day!


	8. Solace, Part 2

Disclaimer: This will count for the rest of the story. I do not own Power Rangers and never will.

Well, this took longer than I expected. Okay, here is Solace, Part 2. This is a continuation from the last chapter which was a prequel to the chapter before that. This one will end this plotline. The next story will be happier, I promise.

Story Summary: As Kimberly and Skull get closer to their wedding date, an old flame from Kimberly's past returns. One kiss from him shows Kimberly that Skull may not be the one after all.

Warnings: Sadness. Lots of sadness in this one.

Thank you to everyone who read and especially to those who reviewed.

Ghostwriter: Thanks for the review. Thanks for the compliment, here is part two.

Brankel1: Thanks for the review. Sorry, there will be no return of Kat. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

BluIdDreamer: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the romance. And yes, there is plenty of sadness in this chapter.

On with the story!

* * *

The instant Kimberly returned home she phoned up Aisha and let her know the good news. The girl on the other line squealed along with the former pink ranger. Once the congratulations were given and the conversation ended, Kimberly fell on her bed, her arms over her toned stomach. Her wide smile could not be erased for any reason.

She turned on her side staring at the picture taken of her and Skull one day at the county fair. They had their arms around each other's shoulders with large smiles. Kimberly held a tiny, white teddy bear that Skull won for her (after seven tries) and Skull held a large pink cotton candy. The happiness the two shared was evident to everyone who set eyes upon the framed photograph. She grabbed the frame and pressed it against her chest. It was only a matter of five months (seeing as they had already set a date) until the two were married.

The next two months consisted of wedding planning. At the moment she stood in a bridal store with her bridesmaids: Aisha (who had flown in for two weeks), Trini (who now resided in Angel Grove once again), Shawna, and her cousin, Valerie. Kimberly had telephoned Katherine with the honor of being a bridesmaid, but the latter found it impossible to leave Australia while her mother was still in such critical condition. She sent the bride-to-be her congratulations and wishes for a happy marriage.

The girls were trying on pink, chiffon dresses that Kimberly picked out. The happy couple selected pink and red for their wedding colors. Kimberly already picked out her dress: it was white satin, with a pink bodice and a large pink bow on the back that formed into a six-inch train beyond the bottom of the gown. It looked rather regal on the former ranger.

The dresses were ordered and the five went to a small café near the shop for lunch. They relived all the times in high school Skull attempted to date Kimberly and how each time she rejected him. It was a surprise to all when they became friends, even more when they began dating, but when they announced their plans for marriage everyone could see how much they cared for the other. Even with a rocky beginning, sometimes things are meant to be.

Later that afternoon Kimberly was at the Hallmark store searching for some cute invitations to send to the distant relatives on both sides. Luckily most of Skull's family lived in the California area, but for Kimberly, her family was more spread out. She contemplated whether or not she wanted her father to attend. Her mother talked her into inviting him and with irritation in her voice Kimberly conceded. However she made it known that her stepfather was going to be the one to walk her down the aisle, a man who had been in her life for six years, but one who had been more of a father to her than the one who helped create her.

The bride selected a package that contained white invitations with a pink ribbon pattern across the top and left side. She read the details as a shadow loomed over her. Kimberly slightly jumped then turned to see a familiar face staring at her.

"Hey, Kim," the soft voice said. It was the same voice that had consoled her during so many tough times in her teenage years. Those bare arms showing through the sleeveless shirt were the same ones that had held her when words were not enough and she required physical comfort.

"Tommy!" Kimberly exclaimed, dropping the invitation box and wrapping him in a hug. Tommy chuckled and returned her embrace. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you've come back." Her wide smile displayed the utmost joy at his return. "You disappeared for two months and now I meet you here of all places."

"Oh, I needed some time for myself," Tommy replied. "I didn't mean to make everyone worry. Really, I'm sorry."

Kimberly shook her head. "Tommy, you don't have to apologize." She pushed a few loose strands behind her ear. "You told the guys you were going for a while, and it's alright for you to take some time for yourself." In the back of her mind Kimberly knew she was speaking from her own experience from Florida.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I know it was kind of selfish, but I was so distraught when Kat just left like that." Tommy placed a hand over his heart. "I mean, I understand why she had to go, but it just hurt so much." _Like when you left. At least she had the decency to tell me over the phone instead of in a coward's letter._ Tommy chose to keep those thoughts to himself. Despite the fact he was still somewhat bitter about it, it was a thing of the past and for his own peace of mind he could not keep dwelling on it. In fact the thoughts would have never crossed his mind had he not suffered another recent breakup.

Kimberly shook her head, "It's not selfish. You don't have any reason to worry. You needed a moment for yourself to collect your thoughts. Everyone knows that."

Tommy smiled his thanks for her understanding. Kimberly returned his smile with one of her own then pulled him into another embrace. Tommy rubbed his hand along her back and fought the urge to kiss her on the ear as he used to.

"What brings you here?" Kimberly asked. Tommy was not the most sentimental of people so it struck her odd that he would randomly decide to browse about a greeting card store.

Tommy smiled sadly, "I wanted to send Kat's mom a get well card." He ran a hand through those long, luscious locks. "She's had such a hard time and it's even harder on Kat."

Kim nodded, "I'm sorry," she said, not sure what else to say other than give her condolences. She made a mental note to buy a card for Kat while she was there.

"But enough about me, Adam told me you're getting married," Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded. It was only fitting that the most romantic person she knew would be the one to pass the news on to their mutual friends. "I know, in three months." Kimberly took a deep breath, the pressures pushing further on top of her shoulders.

"I'm happy for you," Tommy said. A slight waver in his voice gave Kimberly a reason to believe he was possibly not being truthful with her. Was it possible he still retained feelings from their youth? Or was he merely lamenting his failed relationship with Katherine? Kimberly decided to throw the speculations out, as it served to only lessen the sincerity in his words.

"Thank you," Kimberly said.

The two stood in silence for few seconds. If only to ease the awkward attention Kimberly bent down to grab the fallen object. She gave the invitations one more glance before deciding they would do nicely.

The two selected their sympathy cards for Kat before heading to the register. Tommy was grateful that Kim decided to send one too as the former ranger needed all the support she could get at the moment.

As they headed outside with their purchases Tommy turned to the previous object of his affections. Something within him was burning. He knew it was wrong to develop dormant feelings for an ex, especially one who was engaged to a friend, but there was something he needed to know.

"Hey, Kim," he said, stopping himself as he tried to find the best way to ask her what he wanted. He only hoped that his request would not send her running away from his friendship. The fact that she was back in his life was a miracle in itself. "I was wondering…" the dark-haired boy ceased his words once more. He coughed into his hand then asked, "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" He held up a hand to clear the air. "Nothing fancy, just somewhere we can catch up."

Kimberly nodded. Bulk informed her a few days ago that he planned Skull's bachelor party for that night. Therefore she had the night to herself. She worried that Skull would possibly be angry if she spent dinner with an ex-boyfriend, but as long as it was only dinner between two friends, there was no reason for his anger. Still there was something that made her feel guilty about agreeing.

Kimberly nodded against her better judgment. "Sounds great, I'll see you at six."

The hour finally arrived. Kimberly waited outside the casual restaurant for the other person in her party. Tommy showed up wearing a white tee and blue jeans. Kimberly smiled, recalling how great Tommy looked in white. So few people could pull that color off, and her friend was one of the few.

The two were seated and they began talking about many subjects: their old high school days, work, and eventually trailing towards the wedding. Kimberly politely sipped her soup as Tommy repeated his congratulations. She thanked him but could still see him pining for her in his eyes. Her defenses tried to tell her that it was merely his want for a rebound that teased his heart. They lost their chances a long time and now Kimberly had found someone better.

But had she? Could there really be anyone who would love her more than Tommy had all those years ago? Even through several break ups he still loved her the way he had. Maybe this dinner was fate's way of telling her she was making a mistake with Skull. Sure, she loved him, but was it as romantic as she used to feel for Tommy—as she still felt for Tommy?

Tommy placed the fork in his unfinished pasta and folded his hands on the table. "Kimberly," he said at last. "You're going to think I'm an awful person for saying this, but really there's something I need to say." His eyes burned with emotion. "I'm glad you're happy with Skull. He's a great guy." He paused, deciding whether or not he should look at her. Sure, he felt immense shame for saying this, but he wanted her to see how sincere he was. "I'm still in love with you, Kimberly."

There he said it. There was no going back now. He waited for her to make a scene and demand him never to speak to her again. A few seconds passed and the person on the receiving end of the confession had yet to respond. He figured she was still in shock.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy nodded. He was somewhat surprised. She said nothing judgmental, she showed no disgust. Nothing. "I know it's wrong. You're about to get married, but—I love you so much." He wiped his nose then said, "Even when you dumped me and after I started dating Kat, I realized she was nothing compared to you. I mean, I loved her too, don't get me wrong, but—she just wasn't you. My heart can't love anyone else."

The shocked expression on Kimberly's face would have been funny where he able to predict her reaction. A few more seconds of silence passed.

Tommy expected her to scream, to yell at him to leave her life, or in the most extreme case, file a restraining order. He did not expect the next move. Kimberly leaned in and their lips met. Tommy's eyes widened in surprise. When the momentary shock wore off he placed his hand on the side of her neck as he had done so many times in the past then returned her kiss. Kimberly inhaled then opened her mouth for deeper kiss. Tommy returned the passion with his own, but refrained from using his tongue. The two parted.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Tommy said, his face red, and his heart filled with shame. He feared what would happen if Skull ever found out. The last thing he wanted was for Skull to break off the wedding because he could not control himself.

"Don't be," Kimberly stated. She looked down at her freshly painted, pink nails. "You're going to think I'm awful, but lately I've been thinking about you too."

"But you're marrying Skull," Tommy retorted, trying to right his wrong.

Kimberly sighed. She knew she loved Skull, but not in the same way she loved Tommy. It was wrong for her to continue to trick herself in believing she ever could. It was not fair to her, nor was it fair to Skull. He deserved someone who would love him unconditionally forever.

"I don't think I want to anymore," Kimberly replied.

Tommy smiled and slipped his hand over hers. Kimberly brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

Through their laughter and focus on the other they never noticed the other pair of eyes watching. The sight pierced him with more accuracy than any arrow ever could. Why had Bulk selected that restaurant for them to dine at before hitting the club? Why did his fiancée and the other man have to go to that same dining establishment? There were hundreds of restaurants in Angel Grove. But most of all, why did they have to show their never-dying love for one another in front of him?

Skull wiped the falling tears from his eyes and stifled a sob. He had excused himself to go to the bathroom and upon his return he found a sight that he hoped and prayed was a magic spell cast for his own harm. There was no way his Kimberly could do something like that.

He could tell the others what happened, but did not want to tarnish Kim's reputation. Even though her last sentence burnt him deeply, he still loved her. He could tell them he was feeling sick and was not in the mood to party, but his best friend had gone out of his way to plan the whole evening. Skull swallowed the sorrow in his heart. He could confront Kimberly on it later, but for now he had to put on an act for his friends.

* * *

Kimberly lay awake in her bed that night unable to sleep. Even though she enjoyed her time with Tommy, the guilt for what she was hiding from Skull ate away at her.

She heard the front door open and Skull enter with Bulk. Both were talking loudly and obviously drunk. She wanted nothing more than to come clean to her fiancé. She knew he would end their relationship, but a part of her wished for that.

The following night the couple sat in the dining room eating grilled chicken sandwiches. Neither one spoke for the total of ten minutes. Kimberly could tell something was not right with her fiancé.

"Eugene," she said at last.

The mentioned looked at her. It was hard for him to keep his eyes on her when everytime he looked at her face he saw her smooching with Tommy. It crushed his heart into a thousand pieces, one that not even the most skilled craftsmen could repair.

"Is something wrong?" she asked noticing he had only taken two bites of his meal.

Skull sighed. Perhaps it was better to get it out of the way now rather than let it linger on. At least now he was spared the humiliation of being abandoned at the altar.

"Kimberly," he said. He waited a few seconds to keep any forming tears at bay. His eyes met with hers. Kimberly sank back at the pained look in his eyes. "I saw you last night. At the restaurant with Tommy."

Kimberly's heart skipped. "Oh, Eugene," she said, burying her face in her hands. She had no excuses to give him. In fact, she was kind of glad that he found out. It saved her the trouble of having to bring it forward.

She was waiting for the explosion. He had every right to be angry. The love of his life was more interested in being with someone else. The woman who was supposed to be thinking solely of him, the same one who was supposed to join him in body and spirit in a few months.

"Well?" he asked. "Is it true? You don't know if you want to marry me anymore?" Skull's heart ached more than ever before. It was the deepest pain he had ever felt. "Is that something you needed to get out of your system, one last kiss before you're stuck with one man forever? If it even lasts that long." He had intended to keep that last bit inside, but was glad that he had the courage to speak it aloud. Who cared if he hurt Kimberly's feelings? It was what she deserved.

Kimberly sighed, "Gene…" she paused. There were no excuses for her behavior. Her heart moved on its own. She realized in that kiss that she had no romantic feelings for Skull despite the lies she had been feeding herself for so long. She could not force herself to love another. "I'm sorry," was all she could speak.

"You're sorry for kissing another man, or you're sorry you don't love me?" Skull asked. There was no venom in his voice. He was sincerely asking. He wanted to know before he continued down a path that would only lead to further hurt and shame.

Kimberly looked down at the table. "The second," she said softly.

Skull felt tears pricking at his eyes. He closed them quickly before the water threatened to spill over the side. Sure no one would judge him if he were to show his heartbreak, but he did not want to give her that satisfaction.

He let the tears air dry then said, "Okay."

Kimberly looked up. "Okay?" she asked. It was not the reaction she expected. Skull was not one who usually was calm and collected about his emotions.

Skull nodded. "I understand," he said, forcing a smile through his breaking heart. "You can't love someone you don't." He wiped away a falling tear which sent an acute pain through Kim's heart. "You are my solace and always will be, but I have to accept I'm not yours."

"Eugene," Kimberly said in a pleading voice. It hurt her how well he was taking it. She wanted him to be angry, but perhaps it was her punishment for delivering such a harsh blow to him. "I love you, you know that."

"Just not the way you love Tommy," he said sadly.

Kimberly bit her lip and nodded.

Skull silently stood. "It's alright." He turned his back and headed towards the bedroom. "I'll collect my things and be out of here by tomorrow." Before Kimberly could call to him not to act so rash he disappeared.

The woman stood there with a heavy heart. She hated seeing him in such pain. But as he stated, she could never find solace in Eugene Skullovitch. There was one who already held her heart and she could not keep herself from happiness, nor could she restrict Skull from that same privilege. It hurt them both severely, but in time they would heal. In time they would find their true solace.

* * *

Yes, very sad. I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, the next oneshot will be happier. Thanks for reading.


	9. Love is a Beautiful Thing

Power Rangers belongs to Saban, Fox, Disney, and whoever else owns it now. The song "Love is a Beautiful Thing" belongs to Phil Vassar.

Story Summary: The day of Skull and Kim's wedding is full of happiness. It's a day where the only tears that fall are tears of joy.

Warnings: Sweet, romantic fluffiness!

A special thanks to Ghostwriter who reviewed the last chapter. You are one awesome person.

My little sister is getting married in two weeks, so I've been thinking so much about weddings lately. This song is one of her wedding songs and she's been playing it nonstop for the last two months. It's such a cute, wedding song, you might want to Youtube it if you haven't heard it. This chapter is dedicated to her (Even though I know she's not going to read it-she doesn't know what Fanfiction is.). May she and her husband have the happiest lives together. :)

With the last sad chapter, here is a happy one. If you want you can see this as a happier, alternate ending to Solace, Part One.

On with the story!

* * *

_Let the angels gather_

_Let the music play_

_Let the preacher get to preaching all the, "Do you takes?"_

_Love is a beautiful thing._

_Throw the rice in the air_

_Let the church bells ring _

_Tie the cans to the back of the limousine_

_Love is a beautiful thing._

Skull inhaled deeply. He had been looking forward to this day since the second Kimberly agreed to be his girlfriend. He loved her since childhood, a love that proved to grow every day since. Now they were only seconds away from joining in flesh and name.

Bulk placed a comforting hand on his shivering friend's shoulder. Skull's eyes met Bulk's and the two took a deep breath. Skull gave his best friend a large smile then returned his attention to the preacher whose face showed concern for the groom. Skull gave him a thumbs up and repressed the urge to laugh.

Bulk only rolled his eyes and silently snickered. After Kimberly nodded with tears in her eyes and hugged her groom-to-be before he could place the ring on her finger, Skull phoned Bulk up with the good news. Bulk knew it was only a matter of time before Skull popped the question, he always was the romantic one. If Skull ever were to marry he was certain that Bulk was the only one he could ever ask to be his best man. The two had been through practically everything together, it was only right that Skull's best friend was there by his side the day he took the love of his life to be his bride.

The groom's eyes lifted to see the room filled with a collection of pink and red roses. The pink ones outnumbered the red ones three to one—Kimberly's idea. The pews were lined with alternating red and pink ribbons. Soft piano music welcomed the guests as they piled in on their designated side.

Skull had an enormous family which covered most of his side. Both of his parents came from large families which included many aunts, uncles, cousins, and second cousins. He only wished his grandfather on his mother's side was still alive to see him wed. Skull said a silent prayer and a quick crossing of himself while glancing up at the ceiling. He knew his deceased loved one was watching the assembly from the comfort of Heaven.

Kimberly's side of the church was just as crowded. Her extended family flew out from all regions of the United States to see their cherished Kimberly marry. Her grandmother was already in tears and was being consoled by Kimberly's aunt. The elderly woman pushed her aside and sent a warm smile in Skull's direction. Kimberly's stepfather sat in the front pew awaiting for his wife to join him when the ceremony began.

It was only a matter of minutes before the bride made her way down the aisle. Skull took another deep breath. There was no reason to worry. While his mind gave him reasons to be nervous, his heart won the battle, sweetly reminding him how much he loved his fiancée. Skull smiled, Kimberly was fated to be his and him hers.

* * *

In the bridal room Kimberly waited with her parents and bridesmaids. Trini, Shawna, Valerie, and Rebecca all stood wearing pink chiffon dresses. They were slim fitting through the waist then flared out at the hips. They wore matching, jeweled clips in their hair. Aisha, the maid of honor, wore a jeweled tiara in place. She gently hugged Kimberly who was suddenly finding it difficult to breathe.

The former ranger had fought numerous monsters with ease, she had participated in so many gymnastics competitions, and even the Pan Globals, but now she felt nervous as she was about to face the man she loved more than life itself. He had been her solace throughout trying times. Of all the boys she had dated, he was the only one who truly loved her enough to let her be with other men while he pined from a distance. When he was given his chance the two discovered they were meant to be.

The mother of the bride helped her daughter with her veil. Kimberly debated whether or not she wanted to wear the mesh cloth over her face in a traditional manner, or behind her head in a more modern style. At last the bride and groom decided to follow tradition. Besides it gave Skull something more to look forward to.

"You're so beautiful," Kimberly's mother said with a sniffle as she wiped away a falling tear.

"I love you, Mom," Kimberly said wrapping her arms tightly around her weeping mother. Her mom returned the hug and cried onto Kimberly's bare collarbone. She stepped away and ran her fingers beneath her eyes. No doubt she would have to check her makeup before stepping out.

A church attendant stepped in to tell them they had ten minutes to get ready. Like curtain call the words caused Kimberly's stomach muscles to tighten. Her mother and Aisha helped Kimberly to chair. She placed her hands over her stomach and took a few deep breaths. Her father patted her on the back.

"I'm fine," Kimberly said once she caught her breath. "I just can't believe this is happening."

Her mother knelt down in front of her. "You're beautiful, baby." She pushed a few of Kimberly's curls back, watching as the locks fell back in place. She assisted with placing the veil over her face. Behind the white mesh she could see her daughter smiling.

A few minutes of silence passed until Rebecca stepped forward and placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. Kimberly turned to face the older woman and thanked her for being a part of the wedding.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," the eldest Skullovitch sibling stated.

Kimberly had originally intended on having three bridesmaid and her maid of honor. However once Skull's favorite cousin returned home from the military, Skull had to add him to his list of groomsmen. In order to keep an even number with the wedding party, Kimberly needed to select another bridesmaid. Since Katherine was still in Australia with her ill mother, the once pink ranger approached Skull's older sister and asked if she wanted to be in the party. Rebecca's face lit up and she embraced the bride-to-be, immediately accepting her as a sister.

It felt nice to finally have someone to call a sister. The closest she ever had were those few months she lived with Aisha's family. Kimberly and the former yellow ranger were too close to even question their sisterly link, but now she legally had someone to call her sister.

With two minutes left until show time, Kimberly's father took a deep breath and stepped forward to have a long-needed talk. He pulled the bride aside. Kimberly braced herself for whatever the man wanted to say. She had intended to have her stepfather walk her down the aisle, but her mother encouraged her to ask her biological father instead. Since they had a talk parent's day of her sophomore year, she forgave him for divorcing her mother. While they never returned to how close they were when the two were still together, they at least were on friendlier terms. Kimberly could not deny the man who helped create her this right, if only doing so for her mother.

"Kimberly," Mr. Hart said awkwardly. He cleared his throat into his hand then said, "You know I love you, right?"

The question struck the bride as odd. Most parents have no need to ask, but she figured it was best he did after not being in her life for so long. After a few stunned minutes she nodded in reply.

Mr. Hart pushed the veil over her face to see her eyes.

"I do love you," he said. He gently caressed her cheek. "I hate myself for not being in your life more." He gave her an awkward smile. "I'm really happy for you and Eugene."

Kimberly smiled. She gave into impulse and hugged him. Mr. Hart returned his daughter's embrace. He inhaled her vanilla scent. She grew into a gorgeous and successful woman. That boy was a lucky man to have stolen the heart of his little girl.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of your wedding," he said trying to choke back a sob.

Kimberly nodded. "Anytime, Fath—Dad."

That name was what it took to break the dam. He placed a hand over his mouth as the tears began to fall. Kimberly grasped a tissue from the box and wiped away her father's falling tears as he did for her when she was a little girl. He took the tissue from her and pinched it around his nose before tossing it away. She had grown to look so much like her mother. The memory of their wedding surfaced. He may have lost the romantic feelings he had for her mom, but would never lose how much he loved her.

The attendant approached the group to announce it was finally time.

Kimberly inhaled sharply and turned to her family and friends. Each of the bridesmaids gave her a reassuring smile.

"Go get it, girl," Aisha said.

Kimberly nodded and locked arms with her father. The day she had waited for since she was four years old had finally arrived. She would look into the eyes of the man she loved. Before God and her loved ones she would join him forever as one.

* * *

The pianist was given the word and she began the traditional wedding song. Skull's gaze fixed on the entrance. The first people to walk through were Kimberly's mother and her escort (Kimberly's brother). Trailing them were Trini and Rebecca, walking side by side. After them came Valerie and Shawna. A few seconds passed then Aisha made her way down the aisle.

All the bridesmaids lined up in their appointed area at the altar. Kimberly took one last breath to clear her mind. She tightened her grip on her father's arm. He gave her a reassuring pat on the arm. Kimberly smiled, her veil covering her face.

The bridal march began. The bride and her father began their ascent to the front of the church. Friends and relatives all turned to see the focus of the day. The sounds of sobs and sights of tears falling along with wide smiles erased all the fears from Kimberly's heart. She looked ahead to the smiling face of the man who would soon become her husband.

The two stopped just short of the altar. The short, wrinkled preacher stepped forward. "Who gives this woman away?" he asked in a deep, but soothing voice.

"Her mother, stepfather, and I do," Mr. Hart declared.

Kimberly's mother squeezed her husband's hand at the mention. Kimberly smiled beneath the veil. Mr. Hart released his hold on his daughter's arm. She hugged him quickly before taking her spot before Skull. Her father stood beside his ex-wife who smiled at him.

Skull's hands twitched as he was given the nod. He reached forward and pushed the veil behind his bride's face. His eyes filled with tears at the sight of the most beautiful face on earth. She was the most magnificent woman he had ever known and out of every man she could have chosen, for some reason she selected him. He took her hand in his.

The preacher stepped in front of the couple. He spoke, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this lovely couple in holy matrimony. From the beginning of time people have fallen in love and there is no exception with these two. The love they share is apparent to anyone who knows them."

Skull's smile increased. He mouthed, "I love you," to his bride. Her face flushed and her smile widened. There was no one who could make her feel as special as this man.

Once all the formalities were done the preacher turned to Skull. "Eugene Skullovitch, do you take Kimberly Hart to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Skull nodded furiously. "I do," he said at last. "Forever, I do." There was a chorus of laughter from this action. All who knew Skull was bound to be cheered up in his presence.

The preacher turned to Kimberly. "Kimberly Hart, do you take Eugene Skullovitch to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Kimberly's smile increased. "I do," she answered. The two moved closer. The hands grasped their love's elbows.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher said with a happy smile.

Given the permission the two embraced, their lips soon following. There was a collective cheer from those in the audience. They parted momentarily to smile then leaned in for another round.

"I love you, Kimberly Hart Skullovitch," Skull said sweetly, his words only audible to the one he wanted to hear.

Kimberly lightly kissed Skull on the lips. Her eyes lit up as she stood in the arms of her beloved. "I love you, Eugene Skullovitch." She ended her words adding an extra kiss. The chaste kiss evolved into a more passionate one.

Hand in hand they descended to the floor and made their way outside. The day greeted them with smiles as wide as their own. With such wondrous bliss began the life of the couple.

* * *

Now wasn't that sweet? It's kind of short compared to the other chapters, but it makes up with loads of romance. I hope you all enjoyed.

Rebecca Skullovitch is an OC I created for my story The Price of Power. She is Skull's older sister who looks very much like his mother. I like recycling characters instead of creating new ones, so this was her second fanfic appearance.

As for Kimberly's dad I thought it was only appropriate to include him in this story. Hopefully no one was disappointed with that. Besides, it gave a moment for a sweet father-daughter moment.

Thanks for reading! Have a blessed day, everyone!


	10. Snow and Mistletoe

I do not own Power Rangers or the song "I'll Be Home For Christmas." The song was originally sung by Bing Crosby, but I was listening to the Josh Groban version when I thought of this story.

Story Summary: Kimberly is still away in battle on Christmas Eve. Skull waits for her as it begins to snow, hoping she will return by Christmas day.

This story is very emotional, so you might want to have a tissue handy. This story is also light AU as Kimberly is in her twenties and still a power ranger here. I hope you all enjoy! And Merry Christmas!

Ghostwriter and Brankel1 thank you for your reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow_

_And mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

It often seemed that fate enjoyed toying with the emotions of those insignificant mortals called humans. The night that was supposed to bring the highest of joy into the hearts of young and old as they circled around their loved ones. There were to be no tears on the night before the day that millions celebrated the birth of their Savior.

However there was one who stared out the window of his California house waiting for his beloved to return. Times were trying for the loved ones of the rangers.

Eugene Skullovitch paced the floors for any sign that his precious Kimberly would return home from duty any minute. The heartless creatures bent on invading and destroying their world struck a new low when they decided to attack on the most sacred of nights. The six chosen to risk their lives on a daily basis were called out to resist yet another assault on their world. Since the second he discovered Kimberly's identity as the pink ranger, each time she set off into battle he found himself plagued with worry until her return.

This time was different. Supposedly the rangers' leaders discovered a new power that would vanquish this enemy for good. Perhaps then the rangers could rest until another threat came their way. Kimberly had been away in battle on some distant planet for two weeks now.

The evening of their departure, she had promised that she would return home in time for Christmas. Both parties knew the likelihood of her keeping said promise was impossible, but it still gave him hope. He closed his eyes imagining she was there sitting on the couch by the fireplace, staring at the tree in admiration. He would bring her fresh gingerbread cookies with hot chocolate and they would cuddle while watching _It's a Wonderful Life_. Then at the movie's end, Kimberly would tenderly whisper her affection in Skull's ear and kiss him on the cheek.

Still her job came first and Skull was more than willing to work around that. If not for his beloved their world would be destroyed and enslaved by alien beings and Kimberly most likely executed for resisting. Her courage was the trait he loved most about her and praised and kissed her for her sacrifices each night she returned. Kimberly was only glad to have a fiancé who was supportive and understanding of her decision of ranger business coming first.

Skull watched as the first flake landed against his window. The sky opened up to drop the frozen flakes like sifted flour on the world below. It was a rarity for it to snow in Angel Grove, but whenever they were blessed with a winter wonderland the citizens of the city found yet one more reason to be grateful to still be alive. For Skull it meant something greater.

_Christmas Eve will find you_

_Where the lovelight gleams._

_I'll be home for Christmas,_

_If only in my dreams._

The memory of their last embrace played through his thoughts.

_The night before Kimberly's departure for the final battle she hugged her fiancé close to her. She inhaled that scent of leather and cinnamon in case she was never again allowed the luxury. They both knew the risks with each battle, more so since the rangers would be entering an unknown territory._

"_Please be careful," Skull said while enjoying Kimberly's head beneath his chin. She gave him the news of uncertainty of when she would return to Angel Grove. Skull was silent at first, but with each passing second lessened the shock. It did nothing to dry the tears before they leaked. He wiped the warm tears on Kimberly's forehead._

_She sniffled, a sound that did not go unnoticed by the man who loved her more than his own life. His reply consisted of embracing her tighter. That action was the final blow that caused the dam around Kimberly's eyes to break. In two seconds the river flowing from her lids met with the streams from Skull's. Her grip on his jacket tightened._

"_I love you," Kimberly whispered so lowly that Skull barely heard the words._

_He planted a kiss on her brow before stepping back to look into her eyes. This was only one of the many moments they would have to say a temporary farewell. The chances of it being permanent were too painful to even consider._

"_Don't cry while I'm gone," Kimberly said gripping hold of Skull's elbows. He bit his lip to force back the request he was tempted to break merely staring at the beautiful countenance of his love._

_Skull looked down to collect himself. He took a few deep breaths before staring back at his bride-to-be with still glistening eyes. Kimberly knew it was unfair to deny him the right to share his emotions, especially since it was an agony she too was sharing._

_The device hanging on Kimberly's belt that was to blame for their parting caught Eugene's gaze. It was so tempting to snatch the morpher and smash it to pieces just so he could forever hold her by his side. He willed the thoughts from his head. Though it was not the first time he housed those thoughts, he could never do anything so selfish. At times he wondered if Kimberly regretted agreeing to taking on the role as a power ranger. It had to hurt her just as deeply._

"_I'll miss you," Skull said. He kissed her nose then said, "I'll be praying for you each night."_

_Kimberly fought off the urge to cry. While Zordon had no rules against shedding tears, in fact he encouraged them to express their emotions and sorrows to their loved ones, Kimberly found it much more difficult when tears were involved. It was a sacrifice Skull was expected to make when he was entrusted with Kimberly's secret._

"_It won't be for long," Kimberly managed to speak before swallowing the forming sob. She forced back her sadness before continuing. "I'll be back before Christmas. Then we can spend Christmas together one last time as a regular couple." She stroked Skull's cheek. "Then next year we'll spend Christmas together as a married couple." That was when she could no longer keep her emotions in check. In time her tears were glistening like December rooftops after nightfall._

"_I'll be waiting for you," Skull said with a sob._

_Kimberly nodded. She wrapped her arms around her fiancé once more. She leaned against his shoulder and said, "Until then just watch the skies. When the snow falls you'll know each snowflake is me telling the universe how much I love you." She stared into Skull's eyes. He was trying so hard not to beg her not to leave. Kimberly's thumbs wiped away the liquid from his lids. "Since I won't be here, the snow will have to deliver my message."_

_Skull allowed a few moments for the words to settle before he gently grabbed her chin. The two shared a warm goodbye kiss before Kimberly had to morph and teleport to the command center with the rest of the rangers._

Skull watched the snow cover his window sill. He threw on his leather jacket and matching gloves before stepping out into the frozen precipitation. The white flakes buried his dark hair in no time. The frozen crystals kissed his nose and cheeks before melting and sliding down his face resembling tears that he had become so accustomed to over the fortnight.

The young man closed his eyes with his face still facing the heavens. He spoke a silent prayer for Kimberly and her friends. Upon speaking amen he listened to whistling of the winter wind. With each snowflake that touched him he could hear Kimberly's sweet voice whispering her love for him. In the chilled air he suddenly found warmth wrapping around him like a fleece blanket. He could almost imagine her arms encircling his body.

"I love you too," Skull said to the sky.

With those words he walked back inside the house to dream of Christmas with Kimberly. Even if it meant not being with her for the holidays, he was more than willing for her safe return days, even weeks later. If she could not be there with him for Christmas, she would still be there in spirit.

Mistletoe was nailed above the doorway to their small two-bedroom house. Christmas was only a day, but the true meaning behind the happiest of days would last forever. They would share their Christmas kiss on the day she returned.

As Skull lay to sleep that night, after yet another prayer for Kimberly's safe homecoming, he smiled at the falling snowflakes. The piling of Kimberly's love lulled him to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Kim," Skull said before drifting into slumber where reality was not king and he could spend the holidays with his beloved.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams._

* * *

Merry Christmas, everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the story.


	11. Waiting on a Woman

I do not own Power Rangers. The song "Waiting on a Woman" belongs to Brad Paisley.

Story Summary: A new acquaintance tells Skull how he will always be waiting on the woman he loves. Skull finds out that he doesn't really mind all that much.

Wow, three songfics in a row, I never meant for that to happen, but alas. My sister had this song on today in the car and it inspired me to write this chapter. It's kind of cheesy and may not make as much sense as it did in my head, but I decided to post it anyway.

Brankel1 and Ghostwriter, thank you very much for your reviews on the last chapter. I hope you guys like this one as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Sitting on a bench at West Town Mall_

_He sat down in his overalls and asked me, "You waiting on a woman?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah" and said, "How 'bout you?"_

_He said, "Son, since 1952, I've been waiting on a woman."_

Skull paced about the lobby of the food court of the Angel Grove Mall. Kimberly had told them that she would meet him there after she stopped to pick up two more small things after she purchased a dress from the department store. She told him it was not worth him having to follow her along into girly stores that sprayed perfumes that upset his allergies. He agreed and headed over to where they were supposed to meet for lunch.

With their busy schedules the weekends were always the best time for them to be together. He came to realize that everytime they went on a date Kimberly had a tendency of making him wait at one point or another.

It was now twenty minutes after the time he left. He should have known that leaving Kimberly Hart alone in the mall with thirty stores between him and where they were supposed to meet was a bad idea.

They started going steady about a month ago when Skull finally admitted his true feelings to Kimberly. Seeing as how he was not the punk he used to be she agreed to give him a chance. Following their first date they both found out that the other made great dinner conversation. The girl clad in pink gave Skull a peck on the cheek before stepping inside her house.

This was to be their third date since. On their first two dates she arrived twenty minutes late with the excuse that she could not find the perfect outfit. Ironically both times it turned out she ended up selecting the first thing she tried on. Skull assured her that anything she chose would look amazing on her. Kimberly replied with a kiss on his nose then the two entered the movie theatre.

Skull noticed several people sitting at the tables close to where he stood staring at him. He smiled at them then realized that his pacing was probably making everyone nervous. He headed towards the open area that led to the food court.

The cool wind from the door that constantly opened and shut swept through, causing him to shiver. He tightened his leather jacket about his tiny frame. Sure he had beefed up since joining the Angel Grove junior police police, but he was still on the skinny side thanks in large parts to his mother's cooking. He never did tell her why he preferred spending dinner at Bulk's house, if only to spare her feelings.

He sat down on a bench and looked down at his feet. Why did his date always have to show up late? A part of him worried that she found out he was far beneath her and was buying time until she could find a way to break up with him. She even chose a public place so that it would be more difficult for him to make a scene.

Skull shook those thoughts from his head. That might be true of a lot of girls at his high school, but Kimberly was not one of them. There was a reason she was the class president, the head of several school organizations, and highly popular with the student body. She would be there soon.

"You look flustered, son, something wrong?" a voice from beside him said.

Skull turned to see an elderly man sitting beside him wearing blue overalls on top of a white shirt. He wore a cheery smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Skull said as he moved to stand.

"You don't have to go," the old man said placing a hand on Skull's shoulder. "I was getting kind of lonely sitting here by myself." He chuckled then said, "My wife's got a lot more energy than me and can shop all day long. I told her I needed to sit down and rest, so here I am."

Skull smiled. "It seems we're in the same boat," Skull replied. "My girlfriend's shopping around and well, one or two stores turns into seven to ten."

The man laughed. "That's a woman for you."

Skull chuckled at the comment.

_When I picked her up for our first date_

_I said I'd be there at eight_

_She came down the stairs at eight-thirty._

_She said, "I'm sorry that I took so long_

_Didn't like a thing that I tried on."_

_But let me tell you son, she sure looked pretty._

A few seconds of silence passed then the old man turned to the younger one. "My names Charlie, son." He held out his hand which Skull gently accepted.

"I'm Sk—Eugene," he answered. When speaking to people outside his own age range he made sure to always introduce himself by his birth name.

"Eugene, that's a nice name," Charlie said. "I had a friend in high school named Eugene. Big, strong guy, played football. You like football?"

Skull nodded. "Yes, sir," he said. His parents and Kimberly were right, ever since he joined the junior police force his overall manners had improved. He found himself now always greeting everyone with sir and ma'am. In all, older people now found him more delightful to be around.

"So polite," Charlie said more to himself than Skull. He smiled at the teenager. "Girls like boys who are polite and treat them kindly. Remember that and your girlfriend will love you forever."

Skull blushed. "Trust me, I know," he said.

The memories of how he used to be an obnoxious prick surfaced. No wonder Kimberly used to hate being in the same building with him. It even embarrassed him now that he was older and more aware of how awful he treated the person he pined over. Then suddenly when he straightened his life up and approached her she was more willing to be with him.

He remembered that day so vividly.

_It was a month after his graduation ceremony of the junior police force. Kimberly stood at her locker, rummaging through her belongings until she found the necessary book. She stuffed the hardback into her bookbag then slung it over her shoulder. For someone who was so petite she had the strength of a guy twice her size._

_Kimberly turned to see Skull standing two lockers down. It was his day off so he was able to dress in his normal clothes. Kimberly was kind of disappointed for she had come to find the police officer uniform attractive on Skull as well as his new haircut. She had no problem with long hair seeing as her previous boyfriend had hair down past his shoulders, but she thought the shorter cut looked great on Skull._

"_Hey, Skull, what's going on?" she asked, noticing how nervous he looked._

_Skull wrung his hands then touched the side of his face. "Hey, Kim, I was—you know—since, well." He looked around the hallway then his gaze rested on Kimberly once more. She had a confused expression on her face, but wore an amused smile anyway. "I was wondering if you had any plans tonight."_

_Kimberly shrugged. "I have cheerleading practice which lasts until five, but after that I have to do my homework, then get to work on the cookies for the bake sale on Friday." _

_Skull sank. He should have known that Kimberly would have a busy schedule. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she and Tommy broke up. She never really told anyone outside her closest friends why they had to part, which led to many rumors. Being the victim of nasty rumors Skull found it was best to find out the truth from the source than pass gossip. However Kimberly and Tommy were entitled to privacy and felt if they wanted to keep the reason quiet then that was their right._

"_How about Friday?" Kimberly asked. "I'm not really supposed to be out past eight on school nights anyway."_

_Skull nodded. "Friday sounds great. Thank you."_

_She laughed then tapped him on the shoulder. "You're welcome," she said as she began to walk away. She turned and her hair swayed about her shoulders. "I'm actually looking forward to it. Ever since you joined the junior police, you've been such a delight. It'll be wonderful to spend some time alone with you."_

"_That sounded kind of like flirting," Skull said with a nervous laugh._

_Kimberly's smile widened. "Maybe 'cause it was," she said with her famous giggle that made Skull melt each time his ears were blessed with such an angelic sound._

_Yeah she'll take her time_

_But I don't mind_

_Waiting on a woman._

"Let me tell you something I've learned in my years," Charlie said thinking of his own beautiful wife who would arrive at any moment. "They take a long time, but you'll realize it's always worth the wait."

Skull smiled. What his new friend said had proven itself true time and again. Each time Kimberly came his way, despite how long it took, she brought a smile to his face. If anything it made their time together much more special.

He hoped that she would bless him with making him wait, and possibly late to every event, for the rest of their lives. Despite his young age he had found his true love. He knew she was the one for him ever since fifth grade. He wanted to make each moment special for her, so that she knew how precious she was to him.

The girl in a pink mini skirt and white blouse made her way to the bench. With six plastic bags in her hand she stopped to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, I know I said only two stores, but I couldn't resist the sales," Kimberly said with a half apologetic face. "I hope you're not angry."

Skull laughed and shook his head. "Nah, all it did was make me miss you."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Kimberly said as Skull stood to hug her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, the bags swaying about his legs. Skull kissed her on the forehead which made her gorgeous smile increase.

"I bet you're starving," Kimberly said leading her boyfriend towards the food court.

"Yeah, but um…" he turned to Charlie who waved his hand at the young couple.

"Go on," Charlie said with a laugh. "My wife can be five to thirty minutes longer."

Skull met eyes with Kimberly then said to the man, "If you want you can come sit with us until she shows up."

Kimberly clapped her hands. "That would be great!" she cheered. Skull smiled. Kimberly's kind heart was the number one reason he loved her. The last thing he would ever do was break that fragile heart filled with so much love for everyone else.

Charlie nodded. "I think I might take you up on that offer," he said, using the bench to stand.

The three stepped into the food court, heading to their favorite food stand, scheduled to meet together at a table near the bench so that Charlie's wife could see them when she arrived.

Skull smiled as a man in his thirties sat down on the now vacant bench. He looked over in one direction as if he were waiting for someone. Skull figured he knew who that guy was waiting on. He hoped that in fifty years he could be in Charlie's place waiting on Kimberly to join him once more.

* * *

Again, I know it's cheesy, but it's still cute. I hope you all enjoyed.

Until next time!


	12. Always There

Okay, this one is not really a story, but more of a long drabble. This is not what I had planned next for the One Hundred Moments, but it was a plot bunny that kept nagging at my brain, so here goes.

Story Summary: In the moment she needs his support, Kimberly realizes that Skull has always been there.

Fluff warning ahead!

Thank you Brankel1 for your review on the last chapter.

* * *

It was something one would desire most from a friend. He was always there.

Ever since elementary school he was there to add flavor to her otherwise dull life. Though his pranks were of the cruelest kind (at least in an eight-year-old's mindset), he always chose her. Her mother laughed and revealed the ancient wisdom that it was his way of saying he liked her. The young brunette could only gasp in horror that such a cootie burger would be in love with her. Boys were not even supposed to like girls, but yet he was always there.

As they grew older she realized that her mother's words, as usual, were correct. Daily he approached her with that goofy smile. Whether it was to annoy or to try (and fail) to sneak a surprise kiss, she was once again his main target. Even though he irritated her to no means, it gave her a small comfort to know he was always there.

Over the past few weeks it occurred to her just how much of his time he devoted to her. Freshman year he would go out of his way to stalk over to her locker, just to have morning banter with her. The outcome was always the same with herself as the victor. It sometimes baffled her that even though he was made out to be a fool so often, he was always there.

He would do subtle things to show her just how much she meant to him. That one Valentine's Day he anonymously sent her pink carnations in a pink and white basket, wrapped up with a pink bow, and a pink polka dot bunny sitting in the center. It was only when she read the card, mouth gaping at the amount of misspelled words that she discovered the basket's sender. She pressed the heart-shaped card against her chest and smiled. He always knew what to do to cheer her up. It was times like that she was glad he was always there.

There were those times that he did small things to give her support, such as that day he casted his vote for her as class president over his best friend. She never admitted it to his face, but his support provided her with warmth that none, not even her own boyfriend ,could provide. Then there was that time that his best friend accidentally broke her grandmother's spinning wheel and later that day while her boyfriend worked on fixing it, he offered her his sincerest apologies on his friend's behalf. It was not until a year later that Trini accidentally let it slip that it was his idea to distract her so that Tommy could finish his surprise. That news proved to be more of a pleasant shock. Her lips tugged upward to know that in time of need he was always there.

Then there was the time he discovered her other identity. He and his best friend had been searching for the ranger's human forms in hopes of gaining fame and fortune. Fate had it that he would be the one to stumble on that secret by a mere accident. Her eyes pleaded with him not to tell. He gave her that same goofy smile and assured her that her secret was safe with him. Once again he proved himself a true friend, a friend who was always there.

Now that she was about to perform on live television for the moment she had been training for her whole life she knew that somewhere in Angel Grove his eyes were glued to the screen. Her family and friends provided her with much needed support and she was truly grateful for each of them. However, there was something that only he could give her, something that he had never failed to offer when she really needed it. The announcer exclaimed her name. The athlete inhaled a sharp breath and trotted out onto the blue mat ready to show the world who she was. On the other side of the country she knew he was watching. As always, he was there.

* * *

I know it was short, but still sweet. Thanks for reading.


	13. Defender

Story Summary: Skull becomes an unfortunate casualty of a battle. When he is injured something within Kimberly snaps.

Author's Note: This story takes place in the second season before the replacement rangers are introduced.

**WARNING**: This chapter contains heavy violence and a good amount of blood. I made the fighting more brutal (and realistic—it's almost kind of a darker AU) than it is displayed in the show. Not quite M rated material, but still kind of graphic. If you are squeamish, you might want to skip this one.

Thank you Brankel1, Ghostwriter, and BluIdDreamer for your reviews on the last chapter. I much appreciate all your feedback.

There is no romance in this chapter. There is a heavy friendship scene between Kim and Jason, and a friendship scene between Kim and Skull, but nothing more.

After several sweet chapters, I figured it was time for a suspenseful, action-packed one. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The six protectors of Angel Grove jumped to their feet after being hurled back by Zedd's most recent threat. They easily took down the putties, but now there was a worse threat awaiting them, one whose power they just barely tasted and were already not a fan of the flavor.

Kimberly muttered her disgust at yet another insect inspired monster. This monster was designed after a yellow jacket. She contained humanoid features such as her arms and the ability to speak, but the insect traits were most dominant.

On Jason's command the original five took their stances and readied their blasters. They shot in synchrony. Their combined lasers barely grazed Zedd's high class warrior. The monster charged through their assault, her scythe-like fingers counterattacking the blue and black rangers. The two cried out in pain as they were tossed to the terrain below.

Zack rolled over his shoulder and sat up in a kneeling position in time to summon his axe and parry Stingara's attack. He kicked her back six feet before she regained her bearings. The wasp creature turned her head to see Kimberly approaching from one side and Trini from the other. She spread her wings and took to the sky, causing the two rangers to nearly collide with one another. The female rangers sidestepped in the nick of time and turned their attention to the sky.

Stingara released a shrieking howl and shot yellow lasers from her eyes of the same color. The rangers dodged the falling raid. A laser seared Jason's shoulder. The red ranger held back a scream as a hand clamped over the stinging area. He knew that his shoulder would soon match the color of his uniform. The pain intensified with each passing second.

"Jase, are you okay?" Zack asked, as he approached his leader.

Jason bit back the hiss forming in his throat. With a rigid nod of his head he assured his teammate that he would be alright for the time being. In his heart Zack figured that Jason was exaggerating the truth to keep himself in the battle. Tommy, who had also witnessed the exchange, shared the same thoughts.

Tommy said, "Hey, man, if you're hurt you shouldn't push—"

"I'll be fine," Jason interrupted before the other three ran into hearing range. "I've been through worse." The last thing he needed was for the others to worry and persuade him to step out of the battle. He clenched the hilt of his sword tighter, ignoring the sting pulsating through his arm. "Let's zap this bug!"

There was a collective cheer from the group. Jason gave the command for them to bring their weapons together. The others complied. As they were finalizing the assembly, Stingara landed behind them and kicked Jason in the back. He fell forward, dropping his sword and causing the others to break apart from him in fear of harming him worse. Armed only with their own weapons, the other five looked on in anger at the creature.

She shot another round of lasers onto the unexpected heroes. Tommy was hit dead on in the throat. He fell to the ground, his hand grasping at the wound. His back arched as he labored to breathe. Kimberly shrieked and ran after him.

Stingara had no intentions of stopping there. She leapt into the air and shot another array of lasers, two piercing her target's abdomen and a third blasting his head. Chunks of the helmet shattered and a throaty groan filled the air.

Kimberly released the arrow from her bow which splintered a large portion of the armor that protected Stingara's arm. A second arrow penetrated the flesh. She emitted an ear shattering shriek before ripping the arrow from her arm. The monster glared in the direction that the pink ranger once stood, but found the area vacant as Kimberly had already made her way over to the injured.

Stingara narrowed her yellow eyes and headed for her new target when a sharp pain exploded in her back. She turned with a glower to face the yellow ranger who mentally retracted the dagger from the monster's back.

"Your fight's with me now," Trini declared. Billy, Zack, and Jason stood behind her with weapons in hand, anticipating the next attack.

Stingara released a growl and, having taken the bait, charged towards the yellow ranger.

Kimberly knelt down beside the fallen green ranger with one hand under his head. Tommy glanced up at her with glossed eyes. Though the pink ranger could not see behind the mask, she could feel him trembling in her arms.

"Th—they," Tommy gasped. He coughed, each wheeze stinging his chest. "They need you," he managed to say before needing to sharply inhale.

"I can't leave you," Kimberly said.

She glanced over to see her friends attempting to fight against this creature. Stingara's sharp nails sliced through the fabric of Trini's uniform, nearly penetrating the flesh housing the ribcage. She flipped the yellow ranger then pushed her down. She turned in time to bash the blue ranger in the face. Billy fell backwards, but caught his balance, performing two back handsprings then landed on his feet, his lance in hand, ready for a second helping of the action. He swung his weapon, the blade facing the creature. Stingara merely smiled for she was not ready for the fun to come to an end.

Zedd had definitely upped his game with that one. She was of the same class as Scorpina, who had abandoned Zedd in her queen's honor. Stingara had been a loyal soldier for Zedd for close to a millennium. This time instead of his usual tactics, Zedd gave her one order: kill with no mercy. It was a command Stingara intended to fulfill with immense pleasure.

"Go," Tommy said as he fought to keep consciousness.

"But…" Kimberly protested.

Two figures emerged from the secluded area of greenery. The pink ranger tensed and glanced up, ready to defend herself and her fallen comrade against whoever had the nerve to attack. She visibly calmed as she looked upon the two familiar faces. The duo that had been stalking them for the past two months in a futile attempt to discover their identities stood before her.

"Go, we'll look after him," Bulk said, kneeling down beside Tommy.

"Yeah, we got this," Skull added.

"Just keep him breathing," Kimberly demanded before running off. Never before would she have trusted her beloved's life in the hands of Bulk and Skull, but at the moment she was left with no other choice.

"Be careful," Skull called out to Kimberly. The pink ranger made the mistake of looking behind her and met the sincere eyes of the smaller man. Each nerve within her tingled. Kimberly tossed all thoughts of Skull away as she had more important things to attend to at the moment.

"My friends," Tommy said as he attempted to sit up.

"No, you stay put," Bulk ordered while softly pushing down on Tommy's chest. It surprised the green ranger how gentle Bulk could be during a time of emergency. Not having the strength to argue, he complied with the other man's instructions. Frustration built up inside him for having to leave his friends to fend for themselves, however he was grateful that his windpipe had not been damaged.

Stingara glanced over to see two teenagers helping out her most recent victim. She made a mental note to deal with them after she finished with her current opponents.

Skull reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. Sure it had already been used and refilled three times, but it was the only beverage anyone had to offer at the moment.

"Come on, drink," Skull said, holding the bottle to Tommy's face.

The liquid looked tempting. He was about to protest when another coughing fit invaded his lungs. Bulk helped him onto his side. Tommy glanced up at the water and reached for it. He pressed a button on his helmet which allowed the mouth piece alone to slide up. He greedily gulped down the water, feeling the pain in his throat slowly diminish. He leaned forward with a hand on his head for a few moments. Having willed all the weakness to vanish from him, he rose to his feet, not caring for the protests from the other two.

"You can't," Skull said.

"I'll be fine," Tommy said, somewhat feeling like a hypocrite because of what he said to Jason not ten minutes ago. "Thanks for your help."

Tommy stumbled, Bulk catching him before he toppled over. The green ranger watched Stingara's lasers send the other rangers flying. Billy landed face down, closest to the monster, while the others groaned as they pulled themselves to their feet. Even if they managed to defeat this creature, it gave them reason to be concerned for whatever else Zedd had in store for them. Tommy pat Bulk on the shoulder then ran off in the direction of the monster leaving the other two standing there speechless.

Stingara approached Billy and a smirk crept across her face as she stepped on his arm. To the blue ranger it felt as though steel bars had been piled atop of him. Stingara decided it was time to reveal her special weapon. Her fingers firmly gripped themselves about Billy's throat and turned him so that he was facing away from her. Her stinger protruded from her mouth and stabbed Billy in the back. The stinger began to drill through the armor; sparks flew in synchrony with Billy's screams. The monster's smile increased as the stinger reached skin increasing the volume of the yells. She readied to pass the venom to her first victim.

Before the first ounce could be injected, Stingara felt an overwhelming force knock her to the ground. She and Tommy rolled over thrice until they separated from each other's hold. The recent action gave the rest of the rangers the time they needed to recover.

The monster jumped to her feet, the ranger following her lead. The two stared at each other, hate radiating from the former.

"How'd you revive?" she snarled.

"That's none of your business," Tommy said, pointing a finger towards the creature. "What does matter is that you'll meet your end now."

The other five rangers rushed over to their friend. Billy held a hand over his chest, his breathing having not yet returned to normal.

"Come on, Billy, maybe you should sit this one out," Zack said, gently gripping the blue ranger's shoulder.

"No, I can…" Billy began. He suddenly collapsed in the black ranger's arms.

"No! Come on!" Zack cried as he shook Billy's unresponsive body.

"He's bleeding," Trini shouted finally noticing the collecting pool of red by Billy's feet.

Zack checked his friend's back to see in truth that a good amount of blood cascaded down Billy's back.

"We have to get him to the command center and fast," Jason cried.

Their planning was cut short due to their opponent readying for another casualty. Stingara's wings spread and she leapt into the air, hovering above the heroes. The rangers grasped their weapons, ready for the upcoming assault. The wasp zapped at the six below. They easily dodged the attacks, spreading apart to make a more difficult target.

Zack kept a firm hold on Billy. Stingara noticed the ranger's disadvantage and smirked as she readied another beam. The laser shot at Zack's ankle, burning through the cloth. He yelled out and tightened his hold on Billy's body. He fell face down in the grass, his head barely missing the large rock two feet away.

Trini vaulted over Tommy's shoulders, giving her the leverage to reach the monster. She firmly kicked Stingara in the face, blood spurting from her nostril. The teen landed in a kneeling position and the monster on her back. Stingara sat up and wiped the trail of blood from her nose. She growled at the ranger forming a mental image of shredding that one limb from limb.

Trini came charging forward ready to end this nonsense before Zedd caused the creature to grow. Just as she came within reach Stingara smirked and released laser beams from her eyes, momentarily stunning the yellow ranger. Trini found herself unable to move. That disadvantage gave Stingara the moment she needed to strike, her fist firmly colliding with Trini's abdomen. The yellow ranger was hurled across the park, landing against the trunk of an oak and falling unconscious.

"No!" Jason exclaimed while running towards her. He knelt down beside his friend, placing one hand behind her back and holding her left hand in his right. The red ranger found himself at a momentary loss of words. "Come on, Trini, wake up." He gently shook her to no avail. The only comfort he received was the steady rise and fall of her chest.

The other two continued to battle the monster. Stingara ducked Tommy's kick then kneed him in the groin. He backed away, his body in immense agony. Kimberly stepped in front of her boyfriend and surprised the wasp with a right cross. She then turned and back kicked Stingara in the thigh. The force caused the creature to involuntarily back up. Kimberly retreated a few feet for a running start and jumped up, kicking the side of her foot directly at Stingara's face.

Stingara fell backwards, flipping once and landing on her stomach. The insect's wings helped her to levitate enough to form a defensive stand.

Jason clenched his fists. He sent a swift glare towards Stingara and shouted, "You won't get away with this!"

The other two rangers glanced behind them to see that Jason had already sent the wounded back to the command center. Billy and Trini (both unconscious) put up no fight, but Zack was full of protests. Jason was forced to remind him how little help he would be with a sprained ankle. Seeing his friend's logic Zack reluctantly agreed.

"Back up your words, Red Ranger," she replied with a smirk. She lifted her bladed fingers and licked her lips. Though Zedd wanted her to dispose of that nuisance that was the power rangers as soon as possible, she was too thrilled that the battle was not ending so soon. Her claws were itching for the taste of yet another victim's blood.

Jason held his power sword, a blade that had been stained with the blood of innumerable enemies, and while he did not enjoy killing, it would likely have to claim another life before the day's end.

Jason sprinted towards Stingara with the other three following closely. Jason's sword advanced, the blade being paried by Stingara's fingers. She kicked him in the shin. Jason's foot fell beneath him. Tommy stepped forward, kneeing Stingara in the torso, giving Jason the time he needed to catch his bearings.

The red ranger spoke a quick word of gratitude to the green ranger before returning their attention to where it was needed. Stingara attacked, the sword catching her hand. Jason pulled away then rammed the blade against Stingara's leather gauntlet. The bottom of the blade snipped at the unprotected flesh causing the monster to step back.

The two stepped back allowing their friend the opportunity she needed. Kimberly shut one eye tightly, positioning the arrow on her prey. Her fingers released and the sharp object penetrated the creature's shoulder. The pink ranger berated herself on missing the chest. However, the attack managed to send Stingara flying a good thirty feet.

Stingara landed amongst the bushes. She growled as she plucked the arrow from her arm, tossing the bloody object to the grass, red staining green. She winced as she stood, her scythe-like fingers examining the extent of the wound. Scarlet was a beautiful color, but only on the bodies of her victims.

Yellow eyes glared at the two humans within her reach. Looking upon them Stingara entirely forgot about her battle with the rangers. She only felt rage burning from within. "You two are the ones who interfered!" she shrieked.

Bulk and Skull stared at the monster, too shaken to move. She released her hold on the wound and expanded her fingers.

"I was going to save you two for last, but now…" Stingara said, grabbing Skull's arm. It was not the first time she used the tactic of emotional trauma to weaken an enemy and it was among her favorites.

Bulk advanced with his fists raised. Stingara dodged both swings. She ducked down and extended her right leg with force, the sharp heel of her shoe scraping Bulk's eyebrow. He stepped back, holding the now bleeding cut, giving Stingara the moment she needed.

"No! Leave them alone!" Jason yelled.

"This mortal's death will be on your conscience!" Stingara shouted with a laugh.

Skull struggled in the monster's grasp only to earn a fist against the side of his face.

Jason snarled at the sight of an innocent civilian receiving such treatment. He grabbed his blaster and shot a round of laser bullets at the monster. Stingara counterattacked with lasers of her own. The two forces combusted, causing a cloud of dust to rise from the ground. With their vision blocked for the moment the three could only run blindly through the dust with weapons in hand hoping that their friends used the moment to escape.

Kimberly was the first to make it past the cloud and gasped at the sight before her. Stingara's stinger penetrated Skull's chest and she released a strong electric current. His body shook as the high-pitched scream filled the air. She placed her palms against her ears to no avail. Even if the sounds managed to avoid her eardrums, the expression of pure agony mixed with fear would forever be engraved in her mind. The others dare not fire their blasters in fear of accidentally hitting Skull.

Stingara's attack was thwarted by Bulk who jumped into action and decked her in the face. Her yellow eyes landed on him and with a glower readied for a laser strike. Jason used that moment to fire a shot to the back of the already injured shoulder.

Stingara's gaze fell on Jason. She stretched her neck and turned her body to face the rangers. In one swift move she elbowed Bulk in the temple then tossed an unconscious Skull to the ground with extreme force. With a smirk she moved into a defensive stance. The wound steadily bled, a possible advantage if the rangers were willing to take it.

Jason opened his mouth to formulate a plan when the female of the group moved forward.

"Kimberly, what are…" Jason began but trailed off when he felt the aura surrounding the girl he considered his little sister.

"I've never met someone so cruel," Kimberly said unable to keep her tears at bay. She could feel the warm liquid cascading down her cheeks. "They did nothing wrong." Skull laid facedown at Stingara's feet. The extent of the wound they could not see, but a small puddle of crimson had already formed around the black-clad teenager. Lying beside him was an unconscious Bulk with a steady stream of blood leaking from the fresh wound. Kimberly's heart burned. Without taking her eyes from Skull's fallen form she said, "They couldn't even defend themselves."

"They chose their sides by aiding one of you," Stingara responded with a cackle. "Makes them fair game."

"He couldn't fight!" Kimberly screamed. She tossed her bow to the ground. "He couldn't!" The girl who was usually associated with a light color of love and happiness switched to the darker, related shade. "He couldn't!" she yelled, her voice almost sounding demonic.

Before anyone could breath, Kimberly dashed towards the monster, tackling her. Stingara pushed her away with her legs, crouching when she moved to an upright position. Kimberly glared straight ahead. She advanced again, her fist busting Stingara's bottom lip. Red liquid dripped down the white and pink glove. Kimberly desired to see that monster painted in that hue. Her eyes adapted that same blood color and headbutted Stingara in the chin. More of that scarlet poured from the two broken bottom teeth.

Stingara sliced at the fabric that covered Kimberly's throat. The cloth was severed, but Kimberly backed away in time to keep her skin safe. She slipped her leg behind the creature's and kicked her feet out from underneath her. While she struggled to stand Kimberly snatched the blaster from her holter and shot the monster in both kneecaps.

Stingara inhaled to ease the burning pain that exploded in her legs. She found herself falling as she lost all ability to stand. The legs were not cooperating with her brain. She looked down to notice the crimson waterfall rushing from each knee. As she continued to plummet, her gaze landed back on the pink ranger. In a quick motion she extended her arm. If she were to meet her end she would take that one with her.

Kimberly fell as Stingara swiped at her, the claws barely missing the exposed flesh of her neck. The pink ranger reached out and grasped hold of the sharp fingers. The blades sliced into Kimberly's hand, but the pain did not faze her. She squeezed and bent until Stingara cried out in pain. The pink ranger was not willing to grant her the mercy that type of yelling usually caused her to yield to. It was only the pleasant snapping of bone that cued Kimberly to stop.

Jason watched in horror. Originally he was going to assist Kimberly, but now that he watched with wide eyes he did not recognize the girl who was once his gentle friend that had now taken on that monster's brutality. He found himself unable to move. His words were halted behind his teeth.

Tommy had rushed to Skull's side. The green ranger shredded strips of Skull's jacket to form a makeshift bandage until medical help arrived. He quickly looked over Skull's vitals while holding the bandage in place. His hand shook at the amount of blood that flowed from the gash. He looked up at a onlooker and shouted for him to call an ambulance. The teenager nodded and complied.

"Don't worry, Skull, you'll be alright," Tommy said despite the fact he himself housed doubts.

Kimberly did release the fingers. However her eyes fell to the gaping wound. She rammed her fist against the injured area. Stingara cried out as the pain relieved her of movement. Kimberly grabbed Stingara by the feelers and punched her in the nose. Stingara turned her head to glare only to be greeted with another helping of the pink ranger's knuckles. Kimberly never would have admitted to the light smile when she heard the cartilage crunch.

"Kim, that's enough," Jason cried as he pulled her from Stingara's bloody body. The monster was no longer recognizable. He turned the pink ranger to stare at her, almost tempted to yank the helmets from both of their heads just to see what was lurking in her eyes. The Kimberly he once knew was no longer there. After a moment of stunned silence he finally spoke, "Not this way. This is not how we do things."

Kimberly inhaled sharply. She glanced over the near carcass that glared up at her. Stingara's broken fingers twitched. Kim almost wanted to keep her alive just so she could continue to suffer. However she made the mistake of watching Stingara wince as a severe wave of pain overtook her.

The pink ranger hung her head as another batch of tears formed. She leaned into Jason's arms. "What have I done?" she asked in a whisper. He wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the stench of blood that radiated from her uniform.

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. The paramedics would be there in no time and the last thing they needed to see were two bloody figures.

"Let's, let's take care of this," Kimberly said to Jason.

Jason nodded and motioned for Tommy to join them. Tommy looked over his patient. Skull's breathing was labored, but steady. He managed to wrap a dressing about the bandage. It took four bandages before the blood started to clot. The green ranger placed a hand on Skull's shoulder and muttered a quick prayer for his friend before hurrying to join the other two.

The three brought their weapons together. It was not as powerful as it would have been were the entire team there. However, one look at the creature before them and it was evident that they not need all six to destroy her.

Unable to fight, Stingara shut her eyes and allowed the bright lights to punish her failure. It was her last battle and one that would dub her as a disgrace for all eternity. All that she had worked for over a thousand years was thrown away. With a single tear she accepted her fate. The strength from the combined weapons evaporated her remains in seconds leaving only a puddle of red in its wake.

The groaning caught the attention of all within earshot. Bulk rubbed his head as he woke, wincing from the immediate sting. A giant contusion formed on the side of his head in an array of colors. Fresh blood rubbed off onto his palm. Yet all his pain ceased upon catching the sight of his best friend.

"Skull!" Bulk shouted, reaching for his friend. He hesitated upon seeing the bandages. Skull's skin had lost most of its color and he shivered.

"The ambulance is on its way," Tommy said, placing a hand on Bulk's shoulder. "Keep pressure on the wound until they arrive."

"Is he gonna live?" Bulk asked as he followed the green ranger's instructions.

"There's a good chance," Tommy replied.

Bulk took hold of Skull's clammy hand and fought the tears that were forcing themselves into his eyes. His grip tightened if only to cause enough discomfort for Skull to wake.

"We should get out of here," Tommy said when he reached the others.

The other two readily agreed. For one they were anxious to see their friends' recovery. As for Jason, the sight of two of his friends covered in blood that was not their own was too painful and disturbing an image that he wanted erased as soon as possible.

* * *

With Alpha's medical care, the injured rangers were healed in no time. Zordon even suggested that Jason and Tommy also receive treatment for their injuries. The two complied if only to reduce the others' worries. Within minutes they too were cleaered.

Kimberly stood to the side as the others celebrated their victory. Zordon told them the reason they should proud of their success. Even with the fact that Stingara was both strong and brutal, it did little to ease the pain in the pink ranger's heart. She inhaled sharply only to feel that same tingle within her chest.

"Something wrong?" Tommy asked as he stepped forward, taking the brunette's hand in his.

Kimberly gave him a false smile and shook her head. "It's nothing. Really, just tired."

Jason noticed the look in Kimberly's eyes as she told that obvious lie. Whether Tommy was oblivious, or he just wanted to avoid a fight the red ranger could not say.

Jason approached the two. He gave Tommy a look that asked him if he could have a few moments alone with Kimberly. Tommy patted Jason on his uninjured shoulder and went to join the others who were chatting amongst themselves.

"You can talk about it," Jason said.

He need not speak aloud what Kimberly occupied Kimberly's thoughts. Kim shrugged.

"I don't know," she said at last. "I just—when I saw her attack them, I just flipped." She tossed a hand in the air to better emphasize her point. She wrapped her arms around herself. "It was—they were literally defenseless against her." She finally managed to look Jason in the eyes. She always found comfort there, for he never looked at her with judgment, even now. "And she enjoyed it."

"Hey, you know how evil Zedd is," Jason said as he put an arm around his friend and pulled her close. "That's why we have to fight them, to protect the rest of the world."

"But like that?" Kimberly asked. "You saw what I did. What I might've done if you hadn't—if you hadn't…" Kimberly no longer could speak as tears began to spill. "I'm so scared," she said while leaning against Jason's chest. "I don't want to become like her." A piercing wail caused Jason to tighten his hold on her. "I don't want this power if I'm going to abuse it like that."

"You won't," Jason said. He wiped away her falling tears with his thumb. "You're crying, so you feel remorse. That's something she couldn't, she only wanted to hurt. You were protecting someone dear to you."

"Was I?" Kimberly asked as two fresh tears took the place of the ones that were wiped away. "I can't even remember why I..."

"You lost touch with reality for a few moments," Jason replied. He soothingly rubbed her back. "But it was to protect the innocent. Skull is alive because you fought her. Who knows what else she would've done to him."

Kimberly found comfort in those words. She shifted then said in an almost inaudible voice. "I just don't want to become a monster."

Jason embraced the girl close to him. "I won't let that happen to you."

They stood in each other's hold for a while as the others looked on in confusion. Tommy had a feeling of what had occurred, but did not wish to pry. If Kimberly desired to tell him, she would come on her own.

* * *

Skull absently watched the screen that hung from the ceiling. It was some afternoon cartoon that barely held his attention. The medication kept causing him to shift between reality and dreamland. Even now when he knew he was wide awake, he could feel close to nothing.

Bulk had stepped out to go retrieve them some real food from a nearby fast food restaurant. Skull remembered seeing the bandage across Bulk's head, but he refused to talk about how he received the injury. Skull agreed to let him keep his secret. He only wished he knew the full story of what caused his own.

Skull glanced down at the band on his wrist. Leaning his head against the stiff pillow he wondered how the doctors took the news of how he received his injuries. Bulk had barely left his side since the incident occurred. Supposedly the green ranger thanked them for their services.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention. Skull sat up receiving a severe pain in his chest. He inhaled deeply which slightly eased the pain. His hands gripped at the mattress as he propped himself up. It would definitely take some time until he was back to his normal self. The doctor informed him that he was lucky that the stinger had not pierced his heart.

The shadow stopped just short of his room. Hazel eyes stared at the doorway. His eyes slightly widened at the pretty face of an unexpected visitor. Skull quickly brushed a hand over his sweating hairs.

"Hey, Skull," Kimberly said as she entered with a bouquet of lollipops in her hand.

"Hey," he said weakly. "I never thought you'd come."

Kimberly smiled sadly. There was no way she could tell him the truth of her visit. He deserved so much more than just gratitude for putting himself in danger to help her team. She was supposed to protect him and she failed him. The rangers failed him.

"Did you hear I helped save the power rangers?" Skull asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kimberly chuckled. "I did." She sat down in the chair beside the bed and handed him the candy. It was so strange seeing Skull in a paper hospital gown rather than his usual leather and various odd accessories. She cleared her throat then said, "That was very brave."

"I don't remember what happened with this," he said staring down at the bandaged wound. "Bulk said I was stabbed or something." He zoned out for a few seconds then added, "All I remember is it hurt. It really hurt."

Those words stung Kimberly's heart.

"He won't tell me what happened with him either," Skull confessed. "I think he doesn't want me to go in cardiac arrest or something from all the stress." Skull let out a laugh which caused him to moan in pain.

"I'm sorry," Kimberly whispered to herself.

"Hmm?" Skull asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "It's nothing." She took hold of his hand which caused his cheeks to slightly flush. "You're a great guy, Skull." She brought his fingers to her lips and lightly kissed them.

Skull's mouth sat agape. He closed his lips and let the reasons for the brunette's odd behavior pass. He was just happy she was there with him showing him such affection.

"I wish I weren't so drowsy when you're here giving me your full attention," Skull said trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Don't keep yourself awake because of me," Kimberly replied. "I'll stay here 'til you fall asleep."

Skull smiled. "I'd like that." He shifted, groaning at the pain that shot through him. "If...if it isn't too much to ask, can you come visit me tomorrow too?"

Kimberly nodded with a smile. "Of course. Anything you want." It's the least I can do.

"I would...like that...very much," Skull said in a sleepy voice.

He was only able to keep himself awake for a few minutes more. Kimberly sat there watching him sleep. The presence of Bulk when he entered slightly started her.

"How's he doing?" Bulk asked.

"He just fell asleep," Kimberly replied as she stood. "Tell him I'll be back tomorrow."

Bulk nodded. She said a short farewell to him before taking her leave. She may have failed him once, but she made a vow to never let another innocent suffer as long as she held the pink powercoin.

* * *

Well, that ended up much longer than I originally intended. The ending also took a completely different turn, but I think it turned out well like this. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, any comments (whether you liked or hated this story) are appreciated. I'd really like to hear your opinions on this one.

End Notes:

1) My memory is failing me yet again, can someone be kind enough to remind me what Tommy's weapon is called? The one that he uses to summon his zord.

2) If you're wondering why I didn't have the fight escalate, I personally don't like writing zord scenes. It's just more fun to write actual battle scenes, that's why my stories rarely contain a zord fighting scene. I don't know, I just feel like it be more personal if the rangers were taking down the monsters with their own hands (especially in this situation). And again, it's more fun to choreograph the fights, but that's just a preference thing.

3) I can't recall if the monsters ever actually bleed (I don't think they did seeing as it's a kids show), but as mentioned in the opening notes, I wanted this to be more realistic and darker, the reason for the blood.

4) Yeah, I know Stingara is a lame name for a monster. She was originally supposed to be a regular monster, but that changed when I couldn't come up with a logical reason for why six rangers would have such difficulty with a normal monster, thus the reason she ended up becoming a high class warrior like Goldar and Scorpina.

Thank you everyone for reading. Have a lovely day, everybody.

Until next time.


End file.
